Some things are better than gold!
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: This is writtin in my Oc s and jims POV. How happens when Jim falls in love with the cadet of RLS Legacy? And not just any cadet but daughter of the Legacys First officer... Will it be a a modern day tale of Romeo and Juliet?  Rated due to love. plz R
1. Every day life as an Arrow

_Isnt she beautiful? "yes dear the most beautiful little angel I ever seen." Said Alton Arrow. He and his wife Christina Arrow had just welcomed there beautiful first born child of whom they named Jeanine Marina Arrow. The young couple had givin up everything to be togeather. a room that was once filled with friends and family was now empty leaving the young couple in the hospital room with there new baby. Alton Arrow was first mate on the RSL Legacy and now was a father it seemed thingswould always be this way..That was where My parents were wrong. _

_"Jenny dear if you don`t get up your going to be late!" my dad yelled up. It was the last day of school and tomorrow(saturday) was honors day. "whats wrong Alton?" He Turned around__it was amelia. "Im trying to get her up before she`s late for the first time. "Jeanine Marina Arrow!" "Im getting up dad im getting up." I called back down to him. " hi my better dad!" i herd my best friend charity call out. "Hello charity." I was in the bathroom putting up my hair when she came in to my room. "heyy My sista from another mista!" "Heyy to you to love." me and her both attended Intersteller Navey Acadamy. I was a squad leader and she was my second in cammand. Her and her dad lived right next door to us so she pretty much lived with us. Before long we were all getting into my car and heading for our last day of Freshman year. The best year i have had in a long while. My dad worked also at our school but on the Elementry side our school was all three school in one we had elementry,middle and high school. And yes we were a uniform are white with gold and red strips down the side. I play Volley Ball and was the captin. Charity was a varsity cheerleader. when we got out so my dad could park we were met by Derick. He lived three houses down from me and played on the basket ball team. He was my other best friend. "Heyy Jenny jen...charity..." "Hi Derick." I laughed. We walked in togeather and waited on my dad. "what are you guys doing over the summer?" I asked. "Im going to Somer isle.." Said Derick. His parent were both deaf. "My dad forceing me to go to some stupid place with him..." Said Charity. her mother had died right after mine left and she didnt get along with her dad too well infact she called mine her dad. "Jen." Said my dad walking in. "Yea daddy?" "Don`t for get that I have to stay after school today for a meeting about honors day tomorrow." "Yea my dad has to stay too." "right... so you and charity will be walking to our house, alright?" "Yes dad." "Did you bring your key?" "Yea I did." Just then the bell rang for class. "Alright then good. You had better get on to class. Good morning by the way Derek." "Good Morning to you two sir." He nodded and headed to the elementry side. "So Jenny-Jenn you traveling this year?" Uh i don`t know yet.. Hope so.." My squad and i had the same classes But Derek was a squad leader too. "Well Jen I`ll come by your house later?" "sure we`ll be there." the rest of the day went pretty normal. Our teachers blabed about unimportant stuff. But then at Drill my youngest private Chelsia fell and about killed her self as she was doing the balance beam. "Sorry Cadet Arrow." "It`s ok private. theres always next year." when the final bell we cleaned out our lockers and i stuffed what i could into my duffle bag alot of it i ended up carrying most of it. When got to my house in about thirty minuets after four. "Jenn im hungery..." mouned charity. "your always hungery.." I laughed. "This is true.." I fixed me and her a lunch and changed out of my uniform into a Orange shirt and black pants. and my faithful boots that I always wore with my cadet outfit. Soon my dad came home with Amelia right behind him. "Really Arrow I don`t see why this is person wants to be so difficult I mean I go there every morning and what respect do I get?" "Amelia perhaps it`s just not a good day for him? How about you start anew with him?" "I suppose your right Arrow. you can always fixs these kinds of things." "charity." Dad said. "Yes dad?" He smiled and said "your um other dad wants you to come home real quick." "Yes sir. I`ll be back jen." "Alright." _


	2. Dinner with good people

_My dad sat down in his favorite chair next to the fire. As a little kid i used to always sit in his lap and he would tell me countless stories. But now my dad was always to tired. He had three jobs. his teaching then he home taught some rich kid who thought he was too good to go to school. Then he was a First Officer upon the R.S.L Legacy oh which Amelia was Captain and I was cadet. I knew soon my dad would be leaving again to home teach. When I looked over to him he was fadt asleep. Amelia walked in, her and my dad had been best friends all there lives. And since my mom ,Christina Margret Blackish Arrow, had walked out 5 years ago she had helped my dad raise me. "what time does he leave agin Janine?" "6o`clock ma`em and he`ll be gone till 7:30." She shook her head. "he works too much." "Yeah but summer is coming so he will get a break." "hopefully." I looked at her and I knew instantly what she ment. After all she was a captain and I was her cadet and God-daughter. My father was her First Mate and best friend. They met when they were two years old. My father`s parents` were the only ones who would speak to the new comers. For they spoke with a differnt accent than every one else. I knew she ment that probably we would get the call to charter our ship the R.S.L Legacy. I had been sailing on the ship since I was 4 years old. That`s when she was first built. I got to be a differnt person when I was on the ship I got to let my adventurer come out. But it was alot of work on Amelia and even more on my father. "Jen," The captain broke my thoughts. "You had better get your father up. Its 5:30" "Oh wow..." I got up and walked over to his chair. "Dad..."I shook him alittle. "Daddy!" I said again alittle louder. "Humm?" He mumbled sleepishly. "Dad you gotta go back to work." "Really? what time is it?" "5:40.." I said looking at the old grandfather clock. "Is Amelia here?" "Yes dad." I didnt really know why that mattered I stayed home alone all the time. "Ok im getting up babe." He raised up and rubbed his face and streched. He got up and fixed his uniform. "I`ll be home at the normal time Jen." "Alright daddy." "I`ll still be here Alton." Said Amelia. He smiled and nodded. I gave him a hug good bye and he walked out shuting the door. _

_"I geuss I had better start dinner. " I said . "Do you normally cook when your father is not here?" "Oh no not when im alone. I normally wait till he gets home. But your here. " She smiled. "This is true." she said in her accent. Amelia was really beautiful when she wasnt in her captain uniform. I mean dont get me wrong she was always pretty but I think she was beautiful when she was dressed like every other citizen. She was a light tan skin with short red hair and Turquiose eyes. And she was wearing brown cackie pants and a white button short sleeve shirt. and brown sandals. Me I was 5`3 and a tan skined. my hair was medium a light brown with a blonde look in the sun. I had my dad`s brown eyes. but was a human like my mom. We finished cooking a dinner of clambionian chowder and slarian bread. And we had dinner and everything set by the time dad walked in. _


	3. A tiresome tale

_He walked in stopped and then smiled. His brown eyes sparkled as if to say... you shouldnt have. Then he hung up his coat and we sat down to our meal. "how was your last day of school Jen?" he asked me. "well it was normal..." I said, "Oh?" he said. "yep." "And yours dad?" "busy..." This I could tell from the tierd look in his eyes. He looked 10 years older than he was. My dad was only 35. He and my mom married at 19 had me at 20. But now his days were spent working and raiseing me. After dinner Amelia and I cleaned up after fussing with dad that we could do it. With a look of defeat he just walked of into the other room and sat down on the couch. "He is surely something. " Amelia said. "ma`am?" "Your father never stops surpriseing me." "Me either captain." She too was a hybrid. Hybrids were people whos parent were two differnt Alien races. Mine was human and rockatirien. Amelia`s as far as I knew her father was a Felind and her mother was human. Which ws why she had human skin but cat reflexes and fetures. Sometimes I wondered why my daddy didn`t marry her. I geuss that being best friends they just didn`t want to ruin a great friendship. Dad always said they never were in love. Some times I wondered what I would look like if Amelia was my mom. On montressoir it wasnt uncommon to see kids of two Alien races. especially if there parents were in the navey or traveled. Both of my parents were from Montressor but my mom was born some where else my father was born on montressor space port naval base. and grew up on a naval base here on Montressor just like captain Amelias father was also a space captain. Amelia was the only the child of her family. Just like my dad. It wasnt until middle school when my mother moved to the base. Her father was a medic for the base the came from the planet Uton 6. which was a planet with mostly humans on it. my mother was beautiful and the envy of all the girls at girls prepatory school. but no matter how much my parents were in love it didn`t come between His and Amelia`s friendship. _


	4. How it all started

_Author note* this next chapter is takeing place in the past. Thanks for reading. _

_A time in the past._

_Theres a knock at the door. "Hello?" Said a young women opening her door. "Hello ..is Alton home?" "Why yes Amelia come on in." The lady said smleing. the young 12 year old walked into the mansion. "Alton! Amelia ia here." "Comeing mother." a young voice said. Alton Arrow walked into the room dressed in a plaid shirt and cacki pants all name brand. Amelia was dressed in a little dark blue top and little black pants and black head band in her red long hair. "Hello Amee" "Hi Al." Her little accent adorable as ever. "Mother were going outside for a little bit..is that alright?" "Ofcourse as long as your back in time for supper." "I will mom." "So alton shall we go to our hide out?" There hide out was a place down the road and back in the woods about a mile back. "Yes lets." the two of them began to walk back there. When they finally got there they layed down in the grass. "Alton." "Yea Amelia?" "Do you ever want to get married to some one?" "uh yea I do plan on it." "to christy?" "What were not even dateing." "I know I know its just fun to poke fun at you about it." "why?" "Alton he has a major crush on you. and you like her dont you?" "yea but...i...mean its just." "Its ok Alton.I wont tell anyone." "Good so i wont have to tell anyone about you giving that Alvster kid a kiss." He grinned a evil grin. "Alton! you know that it was a dare." "I know but..." "But nothing!" they both burst into laughter. After a few moments of Silents Amelia asked,"I geuss you would want a son too right?" "Oh no." "No?" "A daughter. you never see daddys boys there always I dont want my son to the one who steels the girl from her parents." "Well dont you want to continue your family name?" "I sappose..." "What would you name her?" "Ah I dont know really but I love the name Marina.." "Amee do want thouse things too?" "I do then again I dont.." "Why?" "Well I want to get married but I also want to be a captain..." "Your father is." "Yes but I know how i feel with him gone and dont want that for my kid or kids." "I dont think Christina would ever date me let alone marry me." "And why not?" "Amelia Newberry look at me. I mean im not or anything. Shes an angel." "Well Alton Arrow I dont think any girls here on montressor deserve you. but I cant change you mind." she gave her best friend a smile. "Well I still dont think Christina Blackish will ever marry me..."_

_" Alton Zander Arrow I can not believe you are going to soon be 19 years old." Said Arrow. "I know mother. Do you think dad will like her?" Alton asked. He was talking about his girl friend Christina Blackish. they had been dateing for four and a half years and they had decided to meet each other parents. He had already met her parents and they loved him now it was her turn to meet his. "Honey you know your father." "Mom I love her." "Alton dont you worry your father maybe strict but He has been in your place before." His mother was smileing at her young son. his brown eyes were shineing with love. Just then the door bell rang. "Its her." He thought now his thoughts were raceing. He turned to his mother but she was already gone. The butler opened the door and standing there was a beautiful young lady. She was wearing a knee lenth black dress with black flats and a red short top. her curly Brown hair was pulled neatly in a bow. "Christina." Alton said with a smile. "Alton." "Come in." the young girl looked around at the beautiful home. the marble stair case was huge and sparkly clean. "Come with me I want you to meet someone." He took her hand and walked into the sitting room. "Mother." "Alton. Is this her?" "Yes ma`em. Christina this is my mother." "Nice to meet you . You have a lovely home." "Well how sweet you are and please call me Vara. I love your dress its simply stunning." "Thank you." "Now let me see if I can get that husband of mine to join us. Olson! Its Alomst time for dinner." There wasnt an answer. "Let me go and find him! Excuse me." Said Vara. As she left Alton offered her a seat. "You mother is a very sweet person Alton." "she a mess sometimes." He replied with a laugh. "and your father?" "Im sure you`ve herd stories." "Yes but I didn`t want to make a judgement from gossip." "Well in saying that you will get along swimmingly with both them." "Alton im serious." "Chirsty the best way to win them over is be your charming self." He kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful by the way." She smiled at his complement. "Look you nice yourself." Just then she herd who she assumed was his father. "Im telling you Vara if things keep going this way sale are going to rocket which mean big big things for Vara." "im sure it will Olson. But right now we have a geust. " "Oh thats right Altons little girlfriend." "Olson!" Alton and Christina both stood as the two walked into the room. Olson Arrow was a tall Rockatairen He stood about 7foot was very broad. Chritina did know he wasn an Navey Major. "Dad this is Christina Blackish. Christina this my father Major olson Arrow." "Sir its a plessure to meet you." "You two miss Blackish." But he didnt seem to looking at her but her race. Christina was about 5 inches shorter than Alton. which made her 5`5. After a wonderful diiner of questions and laughs everything seemd to be going good. "Alton Mr. and I want to thank you for a wonderful evening." "It was grand meeting you Christina." Vara said. But never said anything. "Ill walk you out." Said Alton. "The two held hands as they walked out. along with his wife got up and went to the door. they watched the two kiss and bid each other good bye. _

_three months before Alton turned 19 he wanted to marry Christina but of course he needed to let his father in on his planes. Because his mother already knew. "Just try to keep him in a good mood." "I know mom." "Good luck." "Thanks." alton walked into his father study. He was reading his weekly bussiness report. "Father?" "Yes Alton come in." "Dad may we talk?" "Of course son what is it?" His father stopped reading and looked at his son. "Dad... I know you have a plan for me and I agree with it but there something else I want to add. " "Christina?" "Yes father I love her. " Alton I dont think you know the meaning of love." "Dad I plan on marrying Christina." "No son of mine is marrying some ... some no body!" "Dad you cant tell me who to spend my life with." "Alton if you marry her then you can just leave." Alton got up and went to his room. His father thought he had won the arguement. Then vara come in. "Why do you do that boy that way?" "Vara no olson Altons right it is his life olson." "He wont do anything." "how can you e so sure." "Itold he would have to leave if he did." "YOU WHAT? YOU TOLD OUR SON TO LEAVE!" Vara hes not going to leave." Just then Alton walked pass the door holding a suitecase. They both walked after him. "Alton?" His mother called. "Boy what are you doing!" His father asked. "What you said Im leaveing." His mother shot a look to his father. "Alton son please lets rethink this." "mom I have thought about this andI love you and dad but I love christina." "Alton she will drag you down you`ll never amoutn to anything!" His fathre said. But he didnt pay attention to him. "bye mom." He hugged his mother and said "Bye dad/" but he didnt wait for an answer he walked out the door. A year later a week after he a Christina celebrated there first anneversery they celebrated the birth of there first child._


	5. Chapter 5

_/n sorry for the short chapter. please R&R _

_*Beep Bepp Beep Beep* "Humm" I mumbled as I rolled over. It was 7 am and I had to be at my school in an hour. But my dad had 30 minuets so that limited my time. I turned off the alarm clock. I got up and got dressed. My dad already had breakfast fixed."Charity ever come back last night?" "No Jeanine I think her and her father got in to an argument." "Again?" my father smiled at my comment and said "yes Jenny again." with a hint of scarcasim. Charity and her father fought all the time ever since her mother pasted. Then all at once Chare just walked into the house. "Hey guys." "Hello Charity." "heyy Chare." "Well you two ready to go ?" Dad asked. "you`ve eatin right charity?" "Yes sir." The rest of the day went rather smoothly we all got our awards and after wards my dad,meself and charity aloong with her father all went to dinner. It was later that night that all my childhood dream would come to reality. I was up in my room drawing some sketches of ships. Drawing was my favorite past time. My father was on the phone with the captain talking about what I had no idea most likely the __Legacy__ which was what they most did talk about. That and there youth and me.. It was then when I herd my fathers voice call me "Jenny come here a moment if you will please?" I stopped what I was doing and went to see what he wanted. "yea dad?" "Jenny sit down here a moment I have something I believe your going to love." _


	6. Creepy crews

_A/N* Sorry its took my so long please R&R tell me what you think of the characters? Is amelia and Arrow OOC or ROC? And so the Jim lovers he is coming dont worry. Cant have a treasure planet story with out jim hawkins. (: _

_"What is it dad?" I hadnt seen my dad this excited about a trip in a long time. "Jenny we have been asked to commistion a ship to the Legendary Treasure Planet." "WHAT?" I practicly yelled. I had read the story of Treasure Planet so much I could tell you it with my eyes closed I had dreamed of it my entire life but wait I had one question. "how did some get map to Treasure Planet..On montressor? Or even in Benbow for that matter." "I honestly have no idea other than what amelia told me. Some teenage boy and the astrophisic Doppler some how got the map from a strange man..the captain wants me to conferm the trip so cadet are you ready?" Dad allowed me time to let it sink in Treasure planet? Dreams really do come true! "Yes,Yes I am sir. I said giveing a playful salute. "Then by all means get packed and I`ll find out when and where we leave. " _

_Two days later we were at the space port getting the __ Legacy __ready for launch. "Ah my friends I see your already getting this ship-shape?" We both turned to see the captain walking abord her ship. We both saluted her. "Aye captain." my dad said as she waved off our formality. "This sure doesn`t know how to pick a crew." Amelia said. "I believe you there captain. " Dad said as I looked around to see them (meaning the crew) bustling about getting cargo on bord. She motioned for us to follow her into the stateroom. Once inside she said. "I dont want one tiny mention of a map to any kind of treasure mentioned outside of this door, understand?" I figured she was mostly talking to me cause im sure she knew dad already knew this. But we both replied a "Yes Ma`am " Be for she sat down. "do you have the papers on this ahem crew Alton?" "Yes captain right here." He handed her the crews paper and she gave a full check. "blast it." I herd her mumble. "What is it captain something wrong?" I asked. "No Jeanine everythings right." She didnt look to happy about it. "Well ,Cadet I think it`s time to releive this crew of work due to it being the launch tomorrow and I want everyone there sharpest. But my friends keep a sharpeye out for them. I dont trust any of them as far as I can throw them." Dad nodded and walked out I on the other hand stayed with the captain. "something you needed Jen?" "No ma`am I just know by the time dad dismisses the crew he`ll already be back in here." She smiled her terquoies eyes gleaming. And how right I was about five mins after he left dad was back. "How about we go for dinner my treat? " Amelia offered. "Alright and I`ll tip." dad said. I followed the two out and off the ship. _


	7. Dinner and matchmakeing

_*Here Amelia seems a bit ooc But honestly I see Amelia being this way I`ve people use her this was before I think its cute. Once again I do not own Amelia , or the crew Disney owns them and partof the dialog isnt mine once again it disneys. I only own Jenny but not her last name. And charity and Derick which you wont be seeing anymore... but hey getting closer ot Jim _

_Over dinner Amelia said," Jen when are you ever going to start dateing?" My dad stiffled a laugh with a small cough and I replied " I suppose whenever the one comes along captain." "Well Jen as glad as I am to see you not following in your parents foot steps" "she paused and look over to dad. He had stopped laughing and was now staring at her. She grinned evilly and when he rolled his eye she countinued. "your almost sixteen years old. you wont be young for ever." " Well captain in all fairness what about your self?" I shot back at her. "you are well you know your age and I have never seen you date anyone." "Well im a space captain Jen as you may recall and don`t have much time to spend on such novelties. such as romance." "Well captain Im a space cadet so why are you trying to throw me into a relationship?" I grinned knowing I was winning. "Jen It is differnt for-" "will you two listen to me a moment? Sorry captain do not think me rude." "No my friend go on." "thank you. I was married and I travel my father was at same YOUR father Amy was the same. It can be done amelia and you know it. and same to you Jeanine." Daddy stated matter of factly. amelia and looked at one another defeated. and went back to our dinner. Then a young waiter about my age came up "Now what may I get you all for you main course?" After we ordered Amelia asked him "So what is your age young man?" "I am fifteen ma`am . " She looked to me and said "really? humm" I glared to her as he left. _

_"Very cute Amelia very cute" Just then I noticed an older Filend waiter next to me. I dropped Amelias fork "oops sorry captain let me get you another. " I was met with an equally cold galr that I had given her. "Excuse me my good sir." I said to him may I ask for another fork for my good captain here?" "Why yes cadet. " when he returned I siad "thank you my good man I bet your very helpful to your wife back home." I knew good and well he was not married by no ring on his left. "ah no miss im afrid theres only me back home." "Really?" I asked in false surprise. "Thank you my Good sir that WILL be all." Amelia cut in. After he leftshe said "So you think you will try your hand in matchmakeing ? " "Captain you satrted this war and I intend on finishing it victoriouis." "Just wait Miss just wait." then our waiter return *great* I thought to my self. *here we go* "Oh thank you soon would you be so kind as to refill our dear cadets glass for her?" My glass was full when I looked ,I looked an seen amelia had switch our glasses. "Ah yes ma`am. " once he left with "my" glass I turned to her. "cold amelia not cool." "Dreadfully sorry about that my dear." _

_I excused my self from the table and herd dad say "why are you trying to get my daughter in a relationship for Amy?" "Come now Alton the girl just needs a little push into life. and since your not doing it I geuss I have too." "I`ve tried Amelia I have shes just not into being in love im worried its because of her mother and I. All at onceI felt gulity for causeing my father to worry about me but I was scared abit of love remembering the pain my father was in after the devorice. _

_But to change there conversation I seen my Felind friend again. "Excuse me sir " "Oh yes Cadet." "Could you do me a tiny favor?" "Yes ma`am. I will try. "you see my captain is captain of the R.L.S Legacy and I couldnt help but hear that you like ships the captain LOVES to talk about the __Legacy__ but has no one to talk about but my father and I.." Say you want to talk to her about her ship randomly? why ?" "Uh classified info i am afriad. " He smiled "alright cadet I will." "Thank you." I went into the bathroom a moment so i didnt look guilty. And when I came out the man was talking away dad was trying not to laugh and amelia well lets say she was not in the best of moods with me none whats so ever. When I came back I greeted to waiter he returned to his work station . "Have fun did we?" I was then dad laughed. "What ever do you mean Amelia I only went to the restroom?" She shut her mouth knowing she couldnt prove I did anything. _

_When he and I was back at our room at the space port in he kinda repremanded me. That was a awful thing you did to night Jenny. "Dad come on you seen what SHE did to ME. " He smiled I know I got on to her too. I loved my father he wasnt really the stern ,strict stuck up person people on ship believe he was. But that comes along with being an officer. "Well Jenny im heading off to bed being we`re getting up at 4 am. " "G`night daddy." I went throught tha door to my small room layed out my things and also went to bed said a quick prayer for for good trip and good sleep and went to sleep. _


	8. Wedding ring mishaps

_a/n* this part is a dream a memory my character is haveing. any thing in bold is memories *_

_**"Alton! Jenny!" Christina greeted her family as they come off the ship. "mommy!" a small 5 year old Jen yelled as she ran to her mother. Christina bent down a picked up her only child. "oh Jeanine I missed you." Then Alton came down to where she was. "Alton!" he wrapped his arms around the two of them and kissed his wife gently. "I missed you." he said to her. "I know for I truely missed you." These were happier times. she handed Jenny off to her daddy and the two of them walked hand in hand to the ferries. **_

_"Jenny. ... Jenny come on sweet heart you gotta get up." I looked up to my father. For some reason my first reaction was to look at his left hand. When there was no ring my senses finally came back to me. "Jen are you alright?" "yes daddy im fine." I said feeling kinda stupid and hopeful he didnt notice me looking for his wedding ring. I got up an went into the shower. After ward I went and dressed in my blue quarter length blue top with a white under. and blue jeans. with my faithful brown boots and were shin high. I pullled my hiar into a low pony tail and allowed a few strands of my bangs to poke out . our stuss wa slaready abord the ship so we met the captain at a small cafe' for breakfast the crew wouldnt be there till around 5:30. So we had time for a quick meal. amelia wasn`t in a cheerful mood. She was dressed once agin in her Blue captains'coat and a high neck white shirt. Hip high blue boots over her cream colored pants. and white golves. Her hiar was neatly comb back and she was also wear a hint of eye make up. "Im tell you two this crew is nothing more than a insolent possle of drivallying gallots!" Dad smiled a small smile at her choice of words. He was dress in his red officers coat tan colored pants, a tan buttoned up vest and a high neacked white top with a necked scarf. His uniform was red and gold as amelias' was blue and gold. He wore a black tri-cornered hat and she wore a blue one. me I wasnt in a uniform but I did have on my white cadets coat. and that my dears was enough to let people know I had athority. " oh do come now amy The crew isnt THAT bad." dad said in a rough voice which he normally had. "Alton they have to look of well pirates." she said very low. "I dont think that doctor would hire a bunch of..pirates captain " I had to put my two cents in. " Jenny is right Amy. He is a doctor he has to have some common sense. "I do hope your right my friends." _

_Once breakfast was over we began walking to the __**Legacy**__ . The captain and my father walked about 5 steps ahead of me but I was pretty sure I knew there conversation. I walked up alittle fast so I could hear them. "Amelia she was dreaming about christy again. " "Again has it happen before?" "ever since her mother left. " "But this time she was looking at my hand." "Thats wierd. "My left hand at that." "Alton that was a big portion of her life do you expect her just to drop it." "no i dont but...As long as it isnt hurting her I suppose I cant stop her dreams any way." "Shoot he caught my staring " i thought to my self. If you looked at his ring finger you could still see where his ring used to be dont ask me why. _


	9. meeting the financer and jim hawkins

_*a/n* Ok ok jim fans I know i ve let you down thus far but hold on he is coming! Once again I do not own JIm, ,,the drvalling galoots, captain amelia. or the legacy or treasure planet wish i did though.. :)_

_when we borded the __**Legacy **__We got a look at the drillaling galoots as Amelia put it. "Excuse me gentlemen!" Amelia tried to get there attention and she did some. "YOUR COMANDING OFFICER HAS ADDRESSED YOU!" My dad said in a sharp loud tone. That even people on the piers were standing to attention . "Thank you Mister Arrow. Now gentlemen as some of you have herd before I am Captain Amelia and this is my ship. And if ANY of you have a problem with takeing orders from me or any female athority then I suggest you get off this vessel. when none of them left she went on . Alright very good. As I said Im Captain Amelia and this here if my first Officer and finishing off the ships officers is our technitions expert Cadet Arrow here. " she motioned toward me. "If any of the three of us ask you to do anything take it as an order. understood? Going to against order will be seen as mutany which will result in you have a lovely stay in the Legacy brig. the only rules I have are no gambleing,no fighting,and no lazeing about. Now you all have jobs to do." All of them stared at her like she was crazy . Then dad steped in "that wasnt a suggestion men riggors be attending to the riggian, we need a few of you to be placeing cargo in the hold so if you did this yesterday that means you. " None of them denied my dads athority. while he countinued to order them about I followed Amelia into her stateroom. _

_"I dont know if I can do this Jen. " "Captain you can do what ever you set your mind too I know you ." "thank you Jen , just watch out for this crew I have a feeling were going to have trouble." "Aye Captain." After a while she decided to make sure the ship was quote ship shape. She decided to check the riggin , which was the most important thing to the Captain. "Let me know when our financer come abord would you Jeanine? " "Yes ma`am" I saluted and watched her climb up so nimblely. After about fifteen mins or so I seen a man well cained really and a teenage boy climb up the gang plank "must he them now." I thought. "Captain there here." I hollered up to her. she nodded showing she understood me and made her way down. I seen the cained in the funny looking space suit talking to my dad obiously mistakeing him for the captain. "just wait till he finds out who is really the captain." I mused. I herd dad say "the captain aloft. " By that time she had made her way down and landed impressively beside me. "come along cadet lets see our good doctor Doppler. " she said _


	10. Chapter 10

*A/n* JIm is here! *moves outta way so she doesnt get sstomped on by fans.* And you A/d fans there here once againg i own nothing but jenny... and my parts of the story.

_...JIMS POV..._

_*great* I thought *we`ve been here two second and Docs' already getting things messed up. Which he did alot. anyone could see that wasn`t the captain.I mean he was dressed in red which is clearly an officer of high rank. When the lack of a better word rock man pointed up to the sails there was a blue blur running across it and land on her feet wait her? the captain walked over to us with a young teenage lookin girl beside her. Then the man stood to attention as the two women stood infront of him "Mister Arrow I`ve cheack this misserable ship from steam to stern and as usual it`s...spot on can you get nothing wrong?" "you flatter me captain." He smiled and she winked at him then she turned to Doc and his ummm outfit. "Ah doctor Doppler I presume?" then she countinued to pick on him which was funny. while she was I looked at the girl standing by her. She was very pretty about my height and dark blonde hair when she sent glance my way I seen that she had the most darkest brown eyes I had ever seen. I started listening again once the captain introduced her self "Im Captain Amelia late of a few run in with the procien Armada nasty bussiness but I wont bore you with my scares. I see you`ve met my first officer Sterling ,tough, honorable brave and true. " "Please captain. "Oh shut up Arrow you know I dont mean a word of it. And this young lady beside me is Cadet Jeanine Arrow also the Legacy technitions expert. a real mix of beauty and brains here. " The cadet rolled her eys at the captains remark. the doc cleared his throut "'excuse me I hate to interupt this uh lovely banter but may I introduce to you Jim Hawkins...Jim you see is the one who found the treasure m-" "Doctor please!" the captain grabbed his mouth. then she wispered. " I would like a word with you in my stateroom. We followed her and the officers into the stateroom the cadet and the first mate stood behind the captains desk. I stood over next to Doc. then she began calling Doc an idiot which he needed some reality may I add. "May I see the map please?" "Here " I mumbled "And Mister hawkins in the future YOU will address me as captain or ma`am is that clear?" I didnt really want to answer. "MISTER HAWKINS?" She said louder and harsher "Yes ma`am." "that will do. i went about my bussiness as she fought with Doc some more. It was then I found my self looking at the cadet .She wasnt paying attention to the captain or doc either. She looked up and for a bref moment our eyes met. Probably woulda lasted longer if Doc didnt bang on the captains desk. "doctor I would love to chat tea cake the whole she bang But I have a ship to lauch and YOU have an outfit to buff up. Mister Arrow ,Cadet please esscort these two neophyites down to the galley straight away young Hawkins will be working for our cook Mister Silver." "whoa what the cook?" "and Doctor such as to help you about the ship I am placeing you with our young Cadet here with any issues you have im sure she can handle. The cadet looked up to the captain and then said "Aye captian." "doctor would you follow me?" she asked sweetly. Now I didnt like our captain. "that woman that feline who does she think is working for whom?" Doc said as we enter the gally. " "its my map and shes got me bussin tab-" "I`LL NOT TOLLERATE A CROSS WORD ABOUT OUR CAPTAIN! There no finer officer in or any other gallacy. I looked and seen I was getting a cold glare from the cadet . Instead I decided to look at my feet. _

_...Jens POV..._

_They havent been here two seconds and there already judgeing Amelia. But dad quickly put them in there place. " !" Dad called out to whom Im geussing was our cook. I haddnt met him yet but im sure I had seen him .When he stepped into the light jim murmered something. Then sliver was tucking in his shirt. "May Introduce our finacier of our voyage. He shot a red beam at . The the dr. pushed Jim in frount to introduce him . Siver brought out his hand with many sharp object on it jim just glared at him didnt blame him. Then Sliver seen me. "Ah hello Cadet." He took my hand and bowed respectfully. After he released me I Steped back closer to my dad when he put a hand on my shoulder. Then he had given the two both bowls of soup. and all at once an eye ball popped out of the doctors broth. he nearly jumped out of his skin and looked at me. I took it and sat it down then some pink goo blob transformed from Jim spoon. He came and licked me. The me and Jims eye met again he jerked his head back to the frount I did the same. "Well if he going to be that way about it." i thought. "Would you like to observe the launch Doctor?" Dad asked politely but annoyed. "Would I? does a intergerlactic nuleous have super luminal jets?" We all started like he was crazy then he got on dads bad side. "I`ll follow you. " He said and ran ahead and I followed. "would you like to see from the bridge?" I asked as sweet as I could. He nodded and looked lost. "Follow me then please. " "alright Jeanine." I stopped suddenly. "Dr. If we are going to work togeather please call me Jen or Cadet in the open. " "Alright Jea- i mean Jen." Before he could bumble out anything else we were on the bridge. We had been for about 10 seconds when I herd my fathers foots steps from behind amelia and I. "What do you think of our good doctor Cadet?" Amelia whispered. "He is well..." we both looked over to the doctor. Who was acting like well a kid in a candy store. "Well my friends are you reacy to raise this creeking tub?" the Captain asked light heartedly. "My pleasure Captain." Dad replied. I just smiled and tried to prepare our financer for launch. "Ah doctor a word if you would please?" I called. "Yes Miss?" "You have never been on a light ship am I correct?" "Er-no?" "Alright well then hee is a few quick tips. try to stay straight when we loose gravity And brace you self for lift off." "alright thank you cadet." Then we went anti gravity. which is really fun might I add. The doctor seemed to enjoy being light as a feather and didnt take my warning seriously. For when we landed he landed on his head. I went over to help him once he was up I herd dad say "TAKE HER AWAY!" The captain told him to brace him self such as I had but Amelia with a small smurk evident on her face. He openly mocked her then the Legacy gave a jerk and we were in open space. The poor doctor hadnt faired so well. Then the captain told my dad to meet her in the stateroom. she sayed on the bridge as she and I watched the doctor. "Doctor I would stand clear if I were-" Too late on of the orcaus Galacticus or space orcas had covered our poor in geen goop. I went to help him from the flying bridge when I herd sliver trying to flirt with amelia. She quickly put him down . *good ol amelia* I thought to myself. "May I show you to your cabin Doctor?" "Yes , yes please." As i lead him I seen Sliver picking on our cabin boy something about haveing two friends for him to meet. poor Jim looked so excited then Sliver brought out a mop and bucket and laughed. I took the doctor to the officers state room the was just down from the Captains once we entered I showed him my room a long with dads if he needed us after hours. the went over to a flight of stairs. his room was just at the bottom and left him there to freshin up. After I got back out on deck I seen the crew had gathered to a small crowed chanting so I looked to see what was going on I seen the manivor Scroop holding our cabin boy by the coller about to kill him! I ran to get my father for this was his job. "Dad!" I said upon entering the stateroom. "Jeanine how many times do I need to tell you knock?" He said. "Dad , Captain . Sorry for my insrution but is goin to hurt our Cabin boy! " With that dad rushed out the door with me in tow. "Whats all this that?" Dad souted to get everyone attention."Make sure he is alright Jenny." Dad whispered before repremanding the crew._


	11. Clashing with the spider and new friend

_*A/N Whoo hoo 11 chapter and more Jim lol (; anny questions ? comment? Praises anything? R&R lol Enjoy once again everything belongs to Disney not me. Also sorry about some spelling and issing words my computer has been acting crazy lately... _

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,JIMS pov,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_Ouch I thought to my self. "Are you ok?" I herd some one ask me then they helped me to my feet. When I got a good look at my aid it was the Cadet. for a bref moment I could only look at how pretty she was. Then I was embarssed. "Yeah yeah Im fine." I leaned against the mast and seen glaring at the ugly over grown Spider. Then he turned to leave calling the Cadet to follow. "I`ll be back." she whispered. "Why?" I wondered then Sliver started yelling at my about doing my job and left Morph to watch me. "You know how to get your self in major trouble dontcha?" I looked up to see the cadet sitting on the stairs."ah that it was nothing really." she just looked at me for a moment then I relized she probably like order. "you told him didnt you?" I asked her. "what?" "You told on the spider thingy." "Well I didnt want you gettin hurt on your first day on ship. plus I dont like fighting." well thanks "Welcome.." "Listen I think we got off on the wrong foot. So lets start over." "Alright?" She stuck out her hand "Im Cadet Jen Arrow. " I grabbed her hand as I said. "Jim , Jim Hawkins...the cabin boy?" she laughed and said "Nice to meet you Cabin boy." "Wait Arrow aint that the first mate last name?" "Yes that my father." I must have look shock cause she went on. "My mother was human. " "oh.. bet she misses you guy while your gone." Her brown eyes looked to the floor as she said , "I wouldnt know.." "why not?" she sighed , "Cause she and my father divorced about five years ago when I was ten I havent seen her since." "I completely understand my dad ran out on my mom and I about five years back. " "So do you want to be friends?" "You want to be my friend?" "Yea I mean why not ?" "all right." She smiled. "Jeanine!" It was the first officer. "Coming sir!" She said then added. "Well I`d better go and let you countinue cleaning." "Yea .."_

_...Jens POV..._

_I entered the stateroom that my dad and I shared. He was sitting at the desk. "Something you wanted dad?" "what were you and the cabin boy talking about jenny?" "Just stuff we decided to be friends." "I can live with that." "Daaad! Dont start that your sounding like amelia." I playfully punch his shoulder. "Alright alright. And Jenny do becarful round this crew. " "What do you have against them daddy?" "Jen I know this sound abserbbut they look and act like pirates. " "Pirates?" "i didnt studder dear. come its time to join the captain for dinner. " He got up from his paper work and walked out. "Go and see if our good doctor would like to join us Jeanine." Amelia asked. "Yes ma`am. " I walked back into our stateroom and walked down the stairs to the doctors cabin. Then i knocked while saying "Doctor?" "Ah hello cadet." He said "-" "Please call me Delbert." "Delbert would you join the captain,my father and I for dinner?" "Yes, Yes I would like to join you all for dinner." "Very well follow me." I showed him to the captains' stateroom where the Captain and my dad were awaiting for us. "ah doctor I see you wanted to join us for dinner?" Said Amelia cocking her head slightly our way. "Ah Yes ma`am for it seems I did. " "Very well then. Lets sit." The small room smelled of bronzabest stew which the cook had been preparing when we met him. We bowed our heads in grace and countinued to dine. "So Doctor why dont you tell us abit about your self?" Amelia said finally. "Ah of course." Well Im an astrophsicsist I am 35 years of age. I grew up on Montressor outside of Benbow But attended Benbow acadamy. then to univerity of Montressor. My family as a child consisted of me and my parents and grandmama. And still today live in benbow." "thats neat." I said trying to encourage geust. "Well captain ,Cadet , tell me a bit about your selves." "Yes well I sappose I will go first." Amelia said. " I grew up on Montressor at the Benbow naval base. Attended Intersteller acadamy. I am an only child. And have been a captain for eleven years. And served in the royal navy for six years. " "So you were in the navey at fifteen?" "Yes thats right. " He didnt seem to understand so I stepped in. " you see doctor not until the end of there graduateing class did they make where any one under 18 could be enlisted. " He seemed liess confused so I let it go at that. "Well Captain if your finsihed I suppose I`ll give it ago." "The floors all your ." Dad knew how she disstested being center of attention. "Well I too grew up on montressor naval base in Benbow. where I met the captain. was enlisted at fifteen into the royal navey such as all teens were at Intereller. Where I graduated married and went to the police academy. Graduated not long after the birth of my daughter Jeanine here." "So you two grew up with one another?" "Yes.." Amelia said kinda skepical. Most people thought they were "in love" . I nocticed everyone was waiting on me to tell my tale. "right so my turn I geuss. Well as you know Im a cadet and you know my house hold I also attend the acadamy. I just finished my freshman year. and ... Im fifteen ." I didnt normally talk about my self. "I loved high school ." Delbert said. "do you play sport or do you havr time for anything?" "Well accually I do play, I am captain of our school volleyball team and class rep. " I kept it simple didnt want to seem like a over achiver. "Volleyball? Never could get the hang of that sport." I laughed a bit at that. "well I started playing soccer when i was twelve but had to quite due to a broken shin. " "Oh you poor dear. " "Ah all is well now doctor. " "Well doctor is you like you may join us out on the bridge. " Amelia said raiseing from her seat. "Why yes-yes I would. " The poor doctor stood rather to quickly and knocked his drink onto his own lap. " Doctor are you alright?" dad asked. "Yes uh yes thank you Im rather use to spilling things unto my person. " "Come along then . " Amelia said rushing everyone out. _

_As the four of us stood out on the bridge the doctor began to ramble on about things causeing both amelia and dad to look rather amused and no longer annoyed with crazy antics. The moment strangely made me think of my mother Christina. I was about five years old. _

_*__**The living door opens and Christina walks in talking on the home phone. "Mommy!" Jen is excited to see her mother and wants to show her a drawing she drew amazingly well. Jen was awaiting her mother praise but all she got was a "Thats nice dear heart." And she sadly watched as her mother climb the stairs into her and her husbands room. Little jenny just looked down at her creation a slumped back onto the floor then he herd footsteps comeing from the stairs but she soon relized they were too heavy to be her mothers She looked over to her see her father standing behind her towering over her. At the time she only came just above his knee. "What do you have there Jenny?" she showed her dad what she had just showed her mother. "Thats amazing Jenny!" "Rewlly? Daddy? " "Oh course rewlly er-really Jenny." He smiled at her excitement. "I looks alot like the Legawcy huh?" "Oh yes it truely does Jenny I think you`ve got a real talent in this." She smiled. "I showed it to mommy.." "what did she say?" "Uh well she didnt say much... she said it was nice then walked away , she was tawlkin." "Well im sure she loved it baby." she just nodded sadly. "Hey dont be like that." He smiled to his only child. "Go on and get ready for bed alright?" He shooed her toward the stairs. "K daddy only if you will read to me." "Deal." Then his wife came down now off of the phone , "Alton sweetie dad you send Jenny to get ready for bed?" Jen sat at the top of the stairs listening. Just out of veiw from her parents."Yes dear heart I did , but may I talk to you about Jenny?" "Is she alright?" "Yes of course but shes a bit let down by you." "Me?" "She wants to impress you christy and she feels like shes not. " "I didnt know I`ll talk to her in the morning." "Thanks dear." Theykissed then Jen herd her father heading up the stairs then she relized she was no where near ready she dashed for her room and threw on her pj`s and was brushing her teeth when her father knocked. she quickly put away her brush and jumped into bed. "Come in." She also remembered her mother never did talk to her.**_


	12. treasure planet thru the eyes of a child

_"Jen?" "hum?" "come on dear the crew is going to bed for the night that includes us. once inside I remembered I for got my pen outside. "I will be right back daddy." I went out on deck where the helmsman was swiching over to the night sift. Also the night watchman came out. But I also seen Jim on the quarter deck looking out to the eitherium. He looked depressed so I grabbed my pen and walked down to him. "Jim?" ____He turned quickly to the sound of his name , "Oh hey Jen.. or cadet..." "No Jen is fine...are you alright?" "Huh? Me? Yea I am.." I could see he was lying. "Really?" "Ugh. No first off Silvers` giving me like a whole lifes worth off work tomorrow. " "Did he say that?" "Yea and something about I can`t even scratch my "bum" without his say so.." "oh whats the other?" "I dunno it seems like when Im out here I cant help but think of my dad.." "I know how you fell.." "Its just as a kid it seemed like all I did was try," "did the best that could be done ." I said. "I did everything he wanted. " "Tried so hard to be noticed." "but All I did was push him away!" "Now im going to prove the world wrong about me." We both said. "y-y-you two?" He asked. I only nodded. "I want to make my dad proud of me.. I mean he says he is but... I dont feel like he should be yet." "I`ve only let my mom down by getting into trouble with the cops..." "I think you have what it takes Jim." "Really?" "Yeah I do." "Thanks ya know, your alright." He smiled that amazing smile of his. "you two. Well we had both better get off to bed. " "G`night Jen." "Good night Jim." _

_...Third Peron..._

_ looked up to see his daughter comeing into the stateroom they shared. She started to walk into her door to go to bed when he called her , "Jenny?" "Yeah dad?" He patted the chair next to him. When she sat he hugged her "Are you excited Jen? " she smiled she knew her dad was trying to start conversation. "Dad I really am." "I have a feeling that after this trip there is going to be some big changes to our lives. " "Really? How so dad?" "I do not know Jeanine " She looked at him wondering. "I geuss I`d better head off to bed." "Right , good night sweet heart. " "Goodnight daddy." She kissed him on the fourhead and went to get into her bed. As she left Alton couldnt help but remember one night when Jen was about 3. __** *Will you read me the story of Twresure pwanet please Daddy?" had been to work all day on the police force and was tierd. but it was something about the adourable was she looked at him her big bown eye pleading with only a look a child could pull off. He knew she loved the story of Treasure Planet. But this book is a hologram? He thought his self. She must want me in here. "alright Jenny." He sat down in a chair beside her bed. It didnt take her long to have to book and sit in his lap. **__**"One dark nights when the winds of the eithierium are calm a peace full Merchaint ships with there treasures travel do they expect...PIRATES! **__**Jenn mumered the word just as the book said it. **__**And the most feared of all the pirates was the nitorious Captain Nathnel Flint. **__**Then the door to the bed room opened. "I thought I would find you two in here." It was Jen`s mom. "Were reading dear heart." Wanna join us mommy?" Jen gave her the same look she had given him." "How could any one say no to the face?" They changed there seating arrangement to where Christina was sitting on her husband and Jenny was on her lap. she looked at her husband and smiled and layed her head on his shoulder he kissed her fourhead and Jen re-opened the book. **__**Just as Flint and his band of renagades would storm in and gathering up there spoils vanisted with out a trace. Some say flints trove was never found but legend has it the it stored on a loot of a thousand worlds called Treasure Planet. **_

_**"Alright little spacer time to head to sleep." Jen jumoed off her parents and onto her bed. "I will tuck her in darling." Alton whispered to his wife. She smiled and kissed the little girl and walked out. "Daddy! " " Yes Jeanine what is it?" "Do you think and one will find Treasure planet?" He sat on her bed. " Jenny I think treasure planet is more of a um an old spacer tale." He didnt want to put down her dreams of adventure though. "No daddy it`s real I just no it is!" She protested. He gav in. "Oh well your right Its real." "I wanna find it daddy!" "I know you will Jenny." "I love ya daddy tell mommy I love her two. " "We love you jenny. " "Now get some rest. " "Night night dad." "Night dear heart."And with that she was out.***_

_NOw here we are jen you were right. His mind was raceing think about how right his 3 year old had been._


	13. breakfast

_...Jen`s POV..._

_"Jen? Jen come on." Dad was fighting to get me out of my bed. "Jeanine!" "Hummm?" "Get up!" I did what I was told I pulled on my blue shirt my boots. Soon as I walked out dad stated scarasticly "Ah Jeanine so humble of you to grace us with your presents this fine morning." I glared at him sharply. "Keep it up ,But remember daddy I will one day be the one takeing care of you!" "Ah Jen im never going anywhere you`ll just have to deal with me forever." He was smileing. "You havea droll since of humor ." "Well young someone has to keep your sprits up from your dreadful father you have." "Ugh I know he is the worst." I said playing along with his joke. _

_"I bet he never lets you do anything you want huh?" "Nope...never." I was hard not to burst out laughing. "But you know what sir?" "Hum?" "Hes the best dad ever." He smiled , "Its because he has the best daughter." He brushed my bangs out my eyes. "Love you daddy." "Love you jenny...come on we need to met the captain for breakfast." _

_Then we herd Doctor Doppler fumble up the stairs. "Ah.""Are you alright doctor?" Dad asked sincerly. "Ah yes sir Thank you. " "will you be joining us for breakfast doctor?" "Yes Miss." _

_When we entered the stateroom the table had already been set but with out food upon it. "That blasted cabin boy is running late!" "Ill go find him captain perhaps something is keeping him." I offered When she didnt anwser I knew that was my que to go. The crew was bustleing about probably ready for their breakfast as we were if not more. I began to walk down the stairs to the galley when i nearly bumped into Jim._

_...Jim`s POV..._

_*I wonder what shes doing down here?"* I thought timy self. "good morning Jen, What bring the Legacys` cadet down here?" "The captain is requesting for her breakfast which has yet to arrive...word of advice Jim...be on time...she get angery when she has yet to be fed." "Im right behind ya." _

_She walked so much fast than I did. When we reached the top of the stairs to the captain state room she stopped. I nearly ran her over with the food I was carrying. "Dang that so wouldnt have been smooth." I mumbled to myself low enough where I hoped she haddnt herd. _

_she knocked twice and entered. She motioned for me to enter behind her. "Ah Cadet I see you have brought Mister Hawkins along with you. " "Aye ma`am. " "Good and Mister Hawkins a word of advice " "Y-Yes Captain?" "Dont! Be late! Again! " she snapped at me. "Yes and no ma`am. " "Captain..." said gently but with a hint of an edge. I looked over to see the first officer and the captain haveing some kind of mentle conversation. He must have won because she said, "That will be all Mister Hawkins your dissmissed until lunch." Jen opened the door and let me out. "See ya in a bit Jim." she whispered. "ok?" She smiled and shut the door. _


	14. Chapter 14

_...Jens POV..._

_After breakfast when it was just the three of us. Dr. Doppler had wanted sometime in the cabin. probably until he didnt feel motion sickness. Which can occur if you do not take medication but me I had practicly grown up on ship so it didnt happen to much to me. "Captain I do feel you we`re a bit hard on Mister Hawkins." "Abit?" I mumerd hope they didnt hear me. they must not have because Amelia started, "A bit...hard why what ever do you mean Arrow?" From time to time Amelia didnt call my dad mister or Alton but Arrow which was his name at the academy. "Yes Amelia , Hard. he is just a boy and has probably NEVER sail before in his life. " "The boy needs to learn the values oh work Alton these kids now days are the future of Montressor." "Still Amelia love and understanding helps build character as well." "Ah very well my friend But I do believe life has made you soft." Dad smiled knowing he had won for know. "Perhaps Captain , perhaps." _

_After that dad and I made our way onto the deck, I seen a rope hanging over on the side of the ship and went to investagate. I seen jim and Silver sitting on a plank tied to two ropes on either side and Jim was prying Astro barnicles off the side of the hull. He was useing a small, scraper which would take him about all day to do. I rushed over to the supply closet and grabbed the larger one which was the "right" one to use anyhow. I mean if he is sore from this how is he to bring the captains lunch on time? and how was Sliver goign to cook? So see I was just doing my Cadet duties. "Ah mister Silver." "Ah hello thar Cadet ma`am! How be ol` John Silver be a helpin the Legacys` cadet this day?" " that scrapper you have the cabin boy useing will take much to long , please use this one as our captain likes speedy on time work. " I tossed him the scrapper and nodded my thanks. And walked over to were dad was standing on the bridge. "what kind of mischift are you getting your self into know cadet?" He asked solomly. "Oh no mischift dad. Just aiding our cabin boy with the astro Barnicules` " Dad shook his head as I smiled sweetly as I could to him. "Mister Silver does work the lad alot dosent he?" I nodded and we countinued our watch on deck. _

_About 3 hours later I seen Silver an Jim came back upon the deck. He smiled at me knowing full well if I haddnt intervend he would still be prying at the hull. At lunch he was there at 12 noon sharp. It was captain Amelias` watch after that So I went to find Jim. "Hello Cabin boy." "Hi Cadet. " "haveing fun?" "Oh yea like getting teeth pulled!" "Or watching paint dry right?" "Right." He laughed. We talked like until Silver called him to come to work on dinner. So I went to bother my father. "Bored Already jenny?" Dad asked as I came in. "No not really. whatcha working on?" "Ah just updateing the log book." "Dad I thought the Captain was suppose to do that? But i`ve always seen you." "Amelia has a captains log this is the ships log Jeanine." "ohhh." I began reading over his shoulder which he hates. But this time he decided to innore it. Then i began mumering the words while reading over his shoulder. That did it! "Jeanine Marina Arrow! " He stood up from his chair and glared at me. Even me standing my full height I was only to his lower shoulders. "Go find you something to do dear heart please!" my dad never really got mad at me but I knew how to annoy him when I felt like it. I didnt argue I just turned and walked out. "I could go see what Amelia is up two..." I thought to my self "Now where is-there she is!" She was talking or rather listening to the good doctor. looking rather annoyed. When he went back into the door that led where all our cabins were Amelia turned to me. "That man is the most imbesilic landlubberI have EVER sailed for!" "Oh come off it Captain he cant be the worst." the witherd look she gave me said other wise. "Well come along its time for dinner." _

_Later Jim and I were on deck, the rest of the deck hand were in the mess hall laughing and carrying on. Dad was in our stateroom and Amelia was in hers` The doctor was in his cabin below so the only ones out was me and him and the night helmsman. _


	15. Chapter 15

_...third person..._

_The two teens laughed and talked o the quarter deck gazeing at the stars above. "Its so beautiful out here in the eitherium." Jim said. "I love back home can compair to this." "ah I bet you have alot of things back home." "no..." "Oh come on cadet you go to intersteller academy, you sail all over the eitherium and you tell me your guys do not own lot?" "We`re not rich or anything." "Really?" "Nope just your average middle class montressian family." "Average?" "Yes." "Come on cadet your dad`s a rockatarian." "Yeah..So?" "Your not." "So?" "Ya dont have to get all upset ." "Im not upset.!" "Touchy." "Jerk." "space dog!" "Landlubber!" "Spoiled!" "Selfish!" "Daddy girl! "Mommy boy!" "Spoiled navey kid!" "Why you stuck up good for noth-" Jen caught her self her firey warm brown eye met the ice cold blue ones of Jim. "If that how you want tobe about it then I think it is best we dont speek to one another!" "Fine by me. ""Good !" She stomped up the stairs and sat on the edge of the bridge. And staired into space suddenly remembering something like this that had happen may years ago... _

_**A eight year old Jenny ambled down the stairs of her home and peered into the living to find her parents once again argueing. For the past two years that all the did. "Christy where are you going?" "Im going out Alton is that a problem with you?" "It`s late couldnt you stay home tonight?" "I would but I mean we`ve already got things planned and the girls and I have reservations. and you know we cant skip out on that. " "You could." "That wouldnt be the lady like thing to do.." "christina you spend more time with you friends then you do me a Jen." "Alton I dont say anything about you going off spaceing!" "Thats my job Christina!" "Right like teaching here at the academy isnt enough." "you know it isnt. just please just tonight?" "Alton listen I wont be out long. Alright?" He didnt say anything. "Bye dear." With that she left. "I love you.." he said afterwards. almost two years later the two of them had there final argument. **_

_" I mean HE started it..." Jen said thinking about her fight with Jim. "but...I mean I was taught better and...who in the universe am I talking to!" She got up to tell Jim she was sorry when she reached the stairs she found Jim comeing up. "Jen?" "Jim..? " "Listen I-Im sorry..." "No Im sorry Jim I didnt have anyright saying that to you." "I didnt either.." "Friend?" She stuck her hand out. "Friends!" _

_...Jens POV..._

_After a week into the voyage Jim and I had become quite close. We talked when ever we could. But on the seventh day my father woke up with a severe head ache. Which he had alot. After makeing sure he had breakfast I went on deck to do his shift. it_

_wasnt too long till my shift was over so I walked in to check on my dad. When I seen he was asleep I walked back on deck. I seen scroop out on deck and shuddered to my self. He out of the entier crew gave me the creeps. Next thing I knew I herd scroop talk to Jim , "Sssso you sstill havent learned to mind your own businesss have ya cabin boy!" "what I didn-" With that scroop grabbed him by the coller and threw him against the mast. Seeing there wasnt anyone else there I rushed down to help him. "Mister Scroop let go of the cabin boy right now!" "and what are you going to do about it girly!" _

_I mean it scroop let him go!" Not know where my sudden burst of courage came from I got closer. "I dont take order from some little girl!" Witht that he shoved me over to the edge of the ship I hit it rather hard. Somehow I mangaged to cut my arm on a metle piece. He countinued to choke Jim. I had to do something. "DAD!" I hollered. pretty sure he didnt hear me. "Shut you trap you little brat!" _


	16. Ugh stupid spiders give major headaches

_...third person..._

_Mister Arrow had just awoken up by something the sounded like a thud. Think it was probably just his imagination he tried to go back to sleep till he herd ."DAD!" "Jen?" then he heard someone tell her to shut up..."Scroop!" His head was killing him but he managed to get up and out. "MISTER SCROOP!" he shouted shouted comeing down from the officers stateroom. "oh..shouldnt have yelled." He thought refering to the pounding he was haveing in his head. Scroop dropped the cabin boy. and said , "He wasssss harming the cadet ssssir." Scroop tried to lie. _

_ "do you normally tell the people to save to keep quite? This is how I see it you are once again trying to harm our cabin boy..and as punishment you are you remain in the bring until the captain decides what your punishment will be!" With that he took scroop to the bring. Jim slowly got up bleeding from his leg. He looked to jen who was bleeding heavily from her arm. She got up quicker than he did and covered it up with her jacket. Jim felt his self falling backwards till he was caught by the first officer. "come lets get you cleaned up ." Jen followed behind them. _

_Once inside began takeing care of Jims wounded leg. Jim rolled his pants leg up and let the first officer look at the cut. With a gentle touch touched his shin to feel for broken bones, "Good its nopt broken but you will hurt there the next fews days. "Uh sir." "Yes?" "May I ask why we dont have a medic or something do this? I mean... isnt that there job?" "your looking at him." "you?" "Yes." "alright then." _

_...Jims POV... _

_I looked __to Jen who shook her head. She needed her arm to be looked at more than I did. "This is going to sting alittle." He said pressing a damp cloth on my leg. "Alittle?" I said through my teeth. "Or a little alot." Jen said. "what is that anyway?" "Its an antibiotic made from moonbean and periwinkle extract." He said. _

_ Then I relized he was talking really gentle well I had herd him talk gentle before while he was talking to Jen but this was nothing mire then a whisper. After he wrapped my leg he said ,"Come along Jenny its your turn lets see that arm of yours."_

_ She mumbled something then she hoped up on the table were I had just left from . She pulled off her jackett and rolled up her sleeve. She was bleeding alot more than I had. just sighed and asked , "What did you cut your self on jen? "I dunno but-ouch!" She stopped mid-sentence. "Sorry dear." "its ok but a warning would have been nice.." He smiled just a bit at her sassy remark. After it was cleaned up it wasnt as bad as it seemed. " Its not that bad but I dont like it." He wrapped her arm. "I do not want you two leaveing out of this stateroom you hear?" "But sir what about-" "Mister Silver will ." "jim." "pardon me?" "I like to called Jim sir." "understood. Jim. You may sleep here in the stateroom. " and then he walked into what I assumed was his bed room. _

_ "Is something up with your dad?" I asked jen. _


	17. getting to know my mom

____

...Jens POV...

"My dad? he suffers from extreme migrains." "Oh..well I geuss wer`re grounded." "To a point..." I pulled out my pad a paper and began to draw a sketch of the orcaus galaticus. "Whoa..."gasped Jim. "what?" "you draw amazing." "Ah na this is really nothing compared to what I can do...want me to draw you something?" he nodded "ok..like what?" "whatever you want." I thought for a moment and began to draw something after about 10 minuets or so I was finished. "Alright Im done. " I handed it to him. It was a drawing of him right after the launch on the shrouds. "wow this is amazing!" "Here." I signed my name at the bottom. He got up and walked over to my dads` desk..."is this you?" "Yep I was about six." "Im geussing this is your mom..right?" I pointed to a picture of me my mom and dad when I was about three years old. "mhm" "s-She was pretty or is..." "is.." "this is my dad my mom and me." He pulled out an old picture from his pocket. "H-how old we`re you?" "About four." "He isnt to bad looking" "Well your mom doesnt look llike the type to walk out on her family. " "He doesnt neither, looks are deciving." We talked for the rest of the evening.

"Jen..." "Yea?" "How long were your parents married?" I was about to anwser but someone else beat me to it. "Eleven years and one month." we turned around to see dad standing just outside his door. "Same with my parents..." Dad changed the conversation quickly as he didnt like talking about mom. "Uh Mr. Ha- er.. Jim If you will look in the lining closet there you will see some blankets and things you may use and a spare cott. " "Thank you sir."

Later that night I was in my fathers` sleeping quarters. "Dad..." he quit reading his book and looked up at me. "Jenny I thought you were already asleep dear heart come sit down." "May we talk?" "Why of course Jen. We can talk about anything you need to." "Dad...even about mom?" He looked at me for a moment like I had lost my mind then said. "Alright" I scooted over closer to him and I began to talk. "what was she like when you guys met?" "Ah she was well. beautiful, funny,sweet,loved just about anything." "what changed her?" "life I guess not the same teenage boy I was sixteen years ago , I loved her from day one...and she gave me something no one else could.." "What?" "you."my dad had a real way of being cheesey. "Also dad you never talk about your days you and amelia served." "Well I do sappose your old enough now... " I sat there quitely as my dad began to relate his story.

****

Its a warm summer day Alton and Christina had been married for only a week when a letter came into the mail. Christina was sitting at the kitchen table when her husband came in reading the letter. "What is that Alton? Is something wrong?" She looked on the envelope and seen this return address was from the navey office on the space port. "what does the Navey want with you Alton? " "They want me and my old squad to join them in battle against the armada." "they told you that once you turned 19 you would be disscharged!" "I know Christy but since I only turned 19 three months ago in March they can." Just then there door opened rather rapidly to show a not so pleased young 19 year old Feline captain. "Alton do you believe this?" "No Ame I do not." "they cant do this!" Chritina finally said. "The Navey cannot take my husband or my best friend off to fight in some battle that they can easily handle on there own...Alton you cant leave me..you cant." "Im sorry sweet heart I-I have to.." His rocky lips kissed her gently on the cheek. Her green eyes met his dark brown ones. "I know..."

Later that night after he was packed and laying in bed reading his orders carfully. "Im goin to miss you..." "Im going to miss you Christy." She laid down and put her head on his broad chest. "please...becareful.." "I will." the next week seemed to last for ever for the couple even if both of them were 500 miles apart. "Alton still gone?" Asked the family friend Bethany. "Yep he is suppose to be back a week from Friday." A knock came to her door. "Yes what is it?" "?" "Yes thats me." "I have a letter here addressed to you." "thank you." "what is it christina?" "A letter from the Naval Office." It read:

Dear ,

"We would like to report that squad 613 sadly has been attacked and raided by pirates so far no one has herd from the team. But until we do we seen our sincerest apologies."

she didnt even talk to the time to read the name. She felt tears comeing to her eyes. "They say my husbands squad has been-has...been... oh Alton..." She be gan to weep. "Christy they said they werent found doesnt mean that he`s dead." "You`re right beth but-" Just then a song came on the radio. It was Far away , it was their song. "He is alright." She said more to her self than anyone.

When the next Thursday came there was a letter in the mail. she knew the handwriteing right away.

Dearest Christina,

I`m sure you probably were told we were raided by pirates. but I am sending this to you to let you know we`re fine. A bit battered but fine none the less. I found my self humming our song as I was going to sleep last night. We will be home Friday (which if you are getting this when I think you will it will be tomorrow) I miss you baby and I hope you are doing well. I`m sending my love with this letter. I need to go now someone else need to use this desk. Love you than all the stars in the universe.

Your Husband,

First Leutinet Alton P.s. Amelia says hello as well.

She could almost hear her husband voice as she read this she could even hear a voice telling him to hurry and amelia makeing him writing that last part. She held the letter close to her as if It was her Husband.

The next day it was mid afternoon She didnt know if to go to the space port or not. "When will he be here!" She said aloud to her self. "When will who be here?" Asked a vocie from the door way. "Alton!" She turned and just stared as if he were a ghost. "Christina.." she ran to him and Kissed him.. "Oh how I missed you." He said as he ran his stone like fingers through her soft light brown hair. "I missed you...Hows Amelia?" "Ah she about as well as any christina dear." Said another voice this one was accented. Just Then Amelia steped out from behind the rockatairian. "Amelia! come you two need to tell me everything."

"I will daddy." "Very good well know Cadet I think its time you you to go to sleep." "G`night daddy." "Good night baby girl."

As dad finished his story It was late."Not to much loger after that we found out we`re going to have you." "So mom and Amelia were close?" "Pretty well so. " "I sorry dad.." "About what Jenny?" I shrugged I didnt know about what I just fell sorry. "Jen Im proud of you ." "for what dad?" "Everything from day one. Have always surpassed anything anyone ever thought of you. Your a bright young lady of whom I get to say Hey thats my daughter. Weather it has been sports or acadimics your always at your best no matter what life throws at you I know that future is bright for you Jen just listen to you and not the world. " 


	18. far away

A/N Whoo whooooo chapter 18! Sorry for the delay but also on the last chaper the song I was thinking of is Far Away By:Nickelback youtube it ,its amazing! and very fitting for The Arrows` love story I have yet to think of one of Jen/Jim. Well anywho once again I only own Jenny and some of th eplot the rest is Disney. R&R

_...Jims POV..._

_It had been a month since my second fight with tha over grown Spider freak. And had also found that I hated the days where Jen was to busy to hang out and talk. I watched Her and the First mate one night it was his watch for the first few hours of the night so she was out there with him. I couldnt sleep so I was on the quarter deck. I looked up and seen he was showing her something what ever it was it had to do with the sky and stars. I began thinking about my dad he wasnt any thing like but still he was my dad and I missed him... I remembered one time I was about five or so I had built a little model sail boat I was so proud that when dad came in I wanted to show him. But all I got was a pat on the head. Not even a word. _

_"hi there Cabin Boy." Jen said breaking me from my thoughts. "Oh uh Hi Cadet. " "You soler surf..right?" "Yeah?" "Come here I wanna show you something I think you`d like then. " I Followed her below deck. "this is the long boat bay." "wow!" I had read about long boats but never seen one. She hopped up in one and I followed. She told me how to opperate it. "So what does Jim stand for anyway?" "I`ll tell you if you tell me what Jen stands for." "Deal!" "ok my full name is James __Pleiades...yours?" "Jeanine, Jeanine Marina. Your name is for the 7 stars of Pleiades isnt?" "Yeah whats yours?" "Well Jeanine on the planet uton we`re my mother was born means God is gratious and marina is of the sea.""Hummm." I purred. Then her eyes met mine. I seemed everything else disappered. Next thing I knew we were about to kiss._

_...Jens POV..._

_I closed my eyes was about to kiss Jim when I herd "Jeanine?" It was my dad from above deck looking for me. "Oh uh wow I-I uh.." Jim stammered. "I gotta go." "How am I suppose to get outta here?" wait about ten mins and then come out." "Ok.." Jeanine Marina!" "Uh Im coming dad!" "Jenny where were you?" "Oh I uh was just walking around." Which wasnt a lie I was walking around I just didnt metion Jim was there. "All-alright." He looked as if he didnt believe me but his better judgement must have won out. Which made me feel bad. But it would only upset him if I told him I almost kissed Jim. Or maybe not but I didnt want to risk it. Nor did I see Scroop up in the riggin watching me and my dad. _

_...third person..._

_Jim was awoke the next morning by the little shap-shifter Morph. when he turning into a buckett of fresh cold water. "Ahh!" Jim said flipping over in his hammock. "Morph!" "aha don be to ard on tha lil feller now Jimbo." I herd Silver deep spacer accented voice say from the door way. "Alright Im up." "good now Go get breakfast cos of your dilly dallying I had ta give the cap`m her breakfast you gotta lotta scrubbin todo boyo!" After eating Jim went to work swabbing the deck. "Ah well Doctor after spaceing as much as I have you`ve seen quite alot. " Jim herd Jen Angelic like voice say. Silver came ubove deck to see his cabin boy in a daze. when we followed his line of sight it fell upon none other than the cadet. "So.."Thought Silver "Tha Lads fallin for ` girl eh? this may be what I need to keep these two and the first mate off me and me crews back." "Jimbo!" "wha-huh?" Silver said nothing but looked to the cadet. "G'mornin Cadet Arrow!" Jen stopped her talk with Doppler and looked to see Silver and Jim "Good Morning Mister Silver." She looked down to Jim and gave a small smile and wave. Then walked off with Delbert. _

_...Jens POV..._

_"Jenny?" "Yea dad?" "You do know you can tell me anything...right?" "Yes dad." "Good." Dad had been acting strange of late. "Dad ? whats wrong?" "Did you and kiss?" I was shocked that he knew wait how? "No we didnt." I didnt say we almost kissed. " Well that little blob of Silvers told me." "MORPH?" I thought angerly. "No dad nothing happened ok? " I was just showing him the long boats the blob come up with the rest. " "alright Jenny. But you know if you do have feelings for Jim you can tell me." "Dad I dont know if do or not He is kind..to a point, funny differnt from what Im used to." Dad looked at me and smiled. "Well I`ll just wait till she is ready to talk." He mumbled to him self I herd him but didnt pay much mind. "Well dad I uh Im gonna go out and cheack on the ships motors." "Alright Jenny I`ll be out there in a few to take over from amelia." _

_"Jim!" I said as soon as I spotted him. "what, what is it?" "that little blob told my dad we kissed!" "Oh God...is he mad?" "No I told him we didnt the blob come yp with his own story. " "Good." "Well Im going to check the motors." _

_"Good aftertoon Mister Meltdown!" I called to the crewman whom was tending to the engine room. "Ah cedet!" I seemed to have startled him for he jumped jump and cups and papers went flying. After all that a saluted me. "Calm your self I was only wondering how things were down here." "Te A Goud Cedet." He speech we in need of repair but that wasnt my job. "Very good if you need anything please let me know. " _


	19. if theres a will theres away

a/n* love blossems between these two couples. I know I havent said much about Jims mom sarah but I will .. I will. dissclaimer. Amelia,Arrow,Delbert,the crew silver even jim... belong to disney i only own this story and Jen. R&R

_...Third Person..._

_ came out for his turn to watch upbord the deck where he found his best friend and captain talking to the financer Doctor Doppler. "good After noon Captain , Doctor." "good after noon ." Said in reply. "so doctor how has your two months in space been?" Alton asked casually. "pretty well." "that is good. " "when do you sappose we will be passing the star pullcid Captain?" "Ah I would grant another week, or So doctor. But I would like to see the map." "Er well..." "what wrong cant you open it?" Amelia asked in a harsh whisper. "Er uh well no you see Jim , is the only one who can open it..." "Alright doctor I will have the cabin boy brought in ... CADET!" "Yes ma`am ?" "ah there you are would you be so kind as to bring Mister Hawkins into my stateroom?" "Aye Captain." "Very good Gentlemen if you would follow me." After a few bref moments the cadet had brought the cabin boy back with her, "Ah . I need to you open this map if you please?" It was a question but to the captain it sounded as more of an order. "Yes ma`am" He stood beside Jen as he punched in the circles. _

_Soon the entire room was filled with many holograms of the Galatices some The officers` of the Legacy had never been near. The doctor named off each and everyone .Jim grabbed Jens` hand it was a bold move considering was right behind them but the room was dark and he began showing her something. "look." He whispered and poked one of the planets near by. Every thing from the map was flying past them. Doppler began speaking faster until. "Treasure Planet!" Jen whispered. There it was the loot of a thousand worlds just floating above there heads. soon the captain gave the word and Jim closed the map. _

_"Now can you tell us how much longer we have to go?" Jim just looked at Amelia like she was crazy. "I would waver about another hundered miles captain. " Jim looked more shocked and look over to Doppler who wore the same expresstion he did. "I uh Im pretty good at math. " "Very good cadet you all are dissmissed but you I would like to converse with you about somethings." _

_After they left she started,"Alton...may I asked you something uh personal?" "dont you always?" He replied with a smile letting her know it was in good nature. "Well I mean about your love life." "havent you always?" He said smileing wider. Amelia simply rolled her eyes. "Im just fooling with you Ame go on." "How did you know you were in love with Christina?" He looked to her and her terquoise eyes were looking into him deep brown ones. Her eyes showed the look of sincerity and question. While his was shock and confuseion. It wasnt often the captain would bring his wife up in a conversation. "Well I did truely know I was Ame. until I relized I couldnt stand to be away from her. I felt she completed me." _

_Amelia simply nodded. "Wait Ame are you in love?" "What? No! I was just simply asking what you felt like. Really Alton has poor Jen finally drove you crazy? " "You`re in love..." He smirked at his best friend.. "and whom would I be in love with hummm?" "Well the only other person new in your life other than the cabin boy... " "Oh of all people , I would rather live the rest of my life single than with that bumbleing idiotic lundlubber!" "Most deffently in love." "Alton Zander Arrow! I am not , will not EVER be in love with ! Understand me! I do not need romance understand its all rubbish!" "Why Amelia Kathrine Smollet. I have never heard such coming from you my friend. Love will not wait for no one. No matter whom it is when love happens it happens you know that." _

_Amelia lowered her eyes and said, "But why when it doesnt always last?" He put one stone like finger under her chin and lifted her head. " Amelia love will last for you remember better to love and lost than never have loved at all. I wont be here forever you I would love to see you happy." "Alton you know when she left it didnt just hurt you and Jen...It hurt me two..." "I know Ame-" "no Alton you dont she was-she was the best female friend I had You and her were my family after my parents. _

_"I know how much she ment to you cause you ment the same to her. " amelias` cat like ears shot up and looked at her best friend. She-I- " "She didnt have anyfriends after we married I dont know why she dissowned them all." "Alton I love you and I really just dont know where I would be without you," She hugged him putting her face into his broad chest. He patted her on the back and hugged her back saying "You would be doing just fine." "Right...i know you`ll always have my back. come now my friend we have a ship to watch over."_

_...Jens POv..._

_Later that night I couldnt help myself I was just to excited to see that it was real! "Can you beleive it dad! All those stories are real!" "Yes Jenny they are." Dad smiled. "I just cant believe this daddy! Treasure Planet THE Treasure planet!" "Yes Jenny dear the Treasure Planet." It was then I began rambleing just as I had as a little kid. "But dad dont you get it? Its ALL Real!" Its just gotta be dad just like all those years of dreaming about it! You think it real too dontcha dad?" His first reaction was shock probably taken aback from my rambles but then smiled and said , "Do you want the truth?" i nodded. "I think its as true as the planet montressor."_

_After that I smiled and let out a drawn out yawn. "Come on Jenny time for bed." _

_Not too long later I herd my dad snoring from his sleeping quarters. I was sappose to go out and met Jim because here lately we hadnt gotten to talk much since Silver was makeing him work alot._

_Slipping out of the officers quarters was easy. Of course dad probably didnt mind me going out but he wouldnt like that I was going out at night cause I needed my sleep. I didnt see Jim so I walked over to the quater deck and looked at the coral galacy as we were passing through I knew soon we would be hitting the Caryan Abyss. Then it would be pullcid which I had herd was a beautiful site to see. the I remembered a time when Amelia and I thought something was worng with my father. _

_**A eleven year old Jen was sitting at her fathers desk in there study at home. She took notice to the paper he was writting on. It had to word Will written at the top of it. "Why would he be writting a will?" Jen thought to her self. Her dad was only thirty one years old and she had always thought only old people wrote wills."Whatcha doin Daddy?" "Just taking care of some business Jenny." Just then they herd Amelia from down stairs. alton went to met her and Jen followed still courious as to what her father was just doing. amelia was staying for the week while her flat was being repaired. It had only been alittle over a year since the devorice and was still getting use to being a single parent and keeping a successful career. amelia had stepped in to try to fill the motherly role Jen needed. She in no way was trying to be her mother but Jen needed more than just her father to talk to. **_

_**later that night they had all settled into there beds. Jens` room was across from her dads and amelias was next to Jens. It was around mid-night when Jen was woke up by someone having a fit of only a few seconds did she relize it was her father. She got up and was met outside by only seconds after they we out there the coughing subsided. Jen cracked his door opened and looked in , when she seen he was still fast asleep she closed the door once more. "Does he do that often?" amelia asked. " I`ve never herd him." Jen didnt know if she should tell her about the will or not. Just as she started to just go to bed He started coughing again. Amelia looked down at Jen who was too much shorter than she. "He is fine Jeanine." She smiled loveingly to her God-Daughter. "I know..." "come on would you like some mile and cookies?" "But its mid-night?" "Right its called a mid-night snack Jeanine." "Oh... daddy and I havent ever done that before we`re usually in our beds sleep." "It will be our little secret ok?" "Ok!" she said following her down the stairs. WHile eating there snack Jen couldnt hold in the story about the will any longer no matter what her father said. **_

_**"A-amelia." "Yes Jenny?" "I gotta tell you something but you cant tell daddy I told you." Confused as to what her friend was keeping from her she said. "whats wrong Jeanine?" "Uh well the earlier today I was uh sitting in the study with daddy and he was writteing something." Looseing interest she was "and what was he writting Jen?" alton was a first officer it was normal for him to be writting clients. "A Will.." All of Amelias attention came back to the conversation. "A-a will you say?" "mhmm but he wouldnt tell me why.." now amelia was worried it wasnt like alton to keep secrets like this. "Im sure it is nothing Jeanine." And with that the young girl nodded and headed back off to bed. not being able to sleep amelia laied in bed trying to figure out what could be wrong. Her cat like hearing could tell he was yet again coughing but it seemed this one was worse than the last. "Could-could he be dying?" **_

A/NAh Cliff hanger! sorry I`ll be throwing you a rope soon though maybe right after this one who knows.


	20. almost twins

_**A/N Heyy everyone thanks for reading once again characters are not mone only jenny. and christina they belong to disney. and for anyone who wonders where I got look insperation for jen`s mom **__**.com/?q=belle&order=9&offset=144#/djkzrl**__** it is belle off beauty and the beast. Why? B/c I think shes pretty and I love her simple blue gown. (: Anywho is you have any suggestions I will take them and try to use them. R&R! **_

_**The next morning amelia heard Alton up bright and early. She decided to question him wothout telling him about her and Jens was back in his study reading which was something he did alot. The room smelled of a mixture of books and coffee. The floors in the room like the rest of the house were hard wood. and so lcean you could probably eay off them. "Ah good morning Amelia sleep well?" He asked. His voice would have be cheerful to most but Amelia could detect the tierdness in it. "I am well my friend and how did you sleep?" "I slept rather sound for the most of the night. but after that I had this insane cough that would not go away." "oh really?" Trying not let on that he was heard. "Oh yes but I believe all is well now. would you care for some coffee?" "Sure Alton." He poured her a cup from the coffe machine he had hooked up in there. "what are you reading Alton a romance?" "Oh yes amelia you know me so well." He teased. "No its a history book a biography rather of Admeral Indolf. Nearly a hundred years ago you know." **_

_**"Im rather surprised Jeanine isnt up yet." Amelia said to break the silence. "Yes well I sappose if you stay up late eating with your God-mother you tend to sleep in." Amelia shot her head up looking at him. "H-How did you know?" "Simple really you left the milk out on the counter." She mentally kicked her self. "Im sorry Alton I can go get more. I mean Jen awoke up and I-" He raised his hand to silence her. "It is alright Amelia Jenny needs someone else other than me and far as the milk go I needed to go gerocery shopping anyway." "I love Jenny But not as a daughter rather but perhaps more of a younger sibling or maybe as a daughter I dont know." "Which brings me to my next question." Alton and amelia didnt know but Jen had woken up and was listening to them talk and was about to walk in when she herd her father say.**_

_**" Its about Jenny." "what about her Alton." "Amelia its only me. I am the only parent Jen has. But I worry if something were to happen to me. what would become of my daughter. and amelia I wanted to ask that if something happens to me...would you take care of her?" "Alton I-Of cousrse I would take care of Jen but alton I dont think anything will happen to you." He didnt anwser only nodded his head. which caused worry to strike amelia yet again. "G`morning you two." Said Jen walking in. Alton smiled as his daughter walked in ."Goodmorning sweet heart." He said as she hugged him. "Good morning Jeanine." she looked at her father carfully looking to see if anything was out of order. **_

_**"i am so glad it is summer." Jen said as they all sat down to laughed and asked. "do you need anything from the market Jenny? Im trying to write a list." For the past year the two had been living on a tight buget. "Uh not that I know of daddy." she said biting into her toast. "Alright do you want to come?" he looked at amelia." Yes I might as well." **_

_**Soon the three found themselves each in a differnt asle. "Hummm I wonder what this is?" Jen asked herself grabbing a random box in the box read Astro Stars cereal. "We have cereal already.." Jen pondered to herself sitting it back down. "Geuss I`d better go find daddy." She found him quite easily. Number one he was taller than most and two he had on a white top and brown pants. "Hiya daddy." "Jenny." He looked up breifly and went back to looking at laundery detergent, when a woman who clearly knew Alton came up. "Alton? Alton Arrow? Its been years!" He turned to see a fimilar face. "Emma Valentine!"The woman greeted him into a hug. "I havent seen you since after your wedding! I believe you two were gonna have a baby!" "Thats right." Alton motioned toward Jen. "This is the baby huh?""Emma this is Jeanine" "Jenny this is Emma she went to school with your mother."**_

_**She had never met anyone of her mothers friend only her dads. And she didnt expect to now that her mother was gone. She quit listen to the adult were saying and began noseing aroung the buggie of her fathers. She seen medication she picked it up and read: Pain Killer fast relif."whos in pain? She wondered aloud she looked over to her father. The only time he took something for pain was for his head aches. But he had doctor perscribed medication for that. **_

_**After cheack out they were home it was killing Jeanine as to why her father wouldnt tell her. She told Amelia about the medication she also couldnt think as to why. "Im going to ask him!" Jen said to her self. amelia had already turned in for the night and it was only the father and daughter.**_

_**He was sitting in his favorite chair snacking on chashuews and reading the news paper. "D-Daddy?" "Ah Jenny I didnt hear you come down baby-is something wrong?" "That what I wanna ask you daddy is there?" "Well what do you mean Jeanine?" "Dad your coughing like crazy,you look tierd, you were writing a will and you bought pain meds. Please dad tell me whats wrong?Im-im scared that your - your..." She didnt say the part about Amelia cause she didnt want him thinking she was snooping.**_

_**"Jenny come here." She crawled into his lap and looked at him. "Im not dying Jenny if thats what you think. But I am ill.I have belarious. " "Jenny gasped Belarious was kinda like earths form of swine flu only not contegious to others. The onky way to get it would be to go to the planet Belariya or get it from the vaccine. Everyone on the planet Montressor was requierd by the queen to get the vaccine."I knew you werent in danger so I didnt tell you." "You gotta go the doctor dad!" "I already got my an appointment tomorrow Jenny." **_

_**"But why a will?" He let out a deep sigh. "Last week you know one of my close friends pasted away and his daughter got nothing. I didnt want that to be you dear." "Oh it makes sense." She hugged his neck and he began to read the paper once more she just sat there and read too listening to the fire crackle in the still room. Till finally looked down to see his little girl fast asleep.**_

_"Do you think about the past often?" Jim said snapping my from my thoughts. "Uh yea from time to time." "Your dad know you`re out here?" "nope he`s asleep."Jim walked closer to me and sttod beside me leading on the side of the bridge. "what was she like?" "Who?" "your mom. "Why do you care?" "I dont know I-I just do.." "she was uh well beautiful..smart and knew how to get her way in the world.. and her way around my fathers` heart."_

_After a few moments of silence I asked , "What was your father like?" He didnt seem to want to anwser. _

_...Jims POV..._

_"Ugh why did she have to asked about him?" i thought to myself then I thought cause you did stupid. "He was uh gone alot but was a hard wanted me to grow to be the same way. I-I loved him. everyone always leaves me." I said darkly as I closed my eyes. Next thing I knew I felt Jen`s hand grab mine. "I wont leave you." "right as soon as we get back to montressor I`ll probably never even see you again..." I felt my face burning as I thought about the truth. "Well we`re from the same town and same planet I dont see why not. Your my friend Jim and I am always there for my friends." for the first time ever felt like I had a real best friend. "Say Jen whens your birthday?" "whys that important? "Well everything else in our lives are the same. " "May31st." I nearly feel outta my seat on the ledge. "what?"_

_"thats my birthday!" "I was born at 7:30 pm." "I think mine was like 10:30 pm. " "Im older." she smiled smugly. "Its not a race." "no but I think its funny." "We could be sibings!" "Kinda doubt it James." "Why is that...Jeanine?" "Uh I have blonde hair and brown eyes you are the oppisate." "right..." "Well I gotta go gotta get up early and things ya know.." She said cheerfully. "Good night Jen." "Night Jim." _

_...Third person..._

_Alton Arrow had gotten up and noticed his daughters door wasnt closed all the way finding this strange he went to investagate and seen she wasnt in bed. "Shes out with that cabin boy again." He chuckled. And he decided to sit and wait for his daughter to get back in._

_It wasnt too long after that she came in and got a shock from seeing him sitting there. "Ah Jenny Glad to se e you`ve made it back in one piece." Jen couldnt tell weather he was upset or not his face was blank and hard to read his eyes how ever were a differnt story._

_"Dad you will not believe this." She said after she finally relized he wasnt upset. "what wont I believe?" "Jim and I were born on the same day and year and probably even place!" arched his eye brows. "that is strange." "Dad..." "Yes?" _

_"Do you think you and mom were really in love or just kids in love?" At first was taken aback by his daughters blunt question. "Alright Jeanine sit down and let me tell you a love story unlike any other one between a rockatoarian and an ordinary human girl." _


	21. love story

_A/N sorry this one is really short but I wanted to get in another post. If you have any suggestions on a flash back or something funny you think should happen go ahead and say it (: Once again I only own Jen and christina. I dont really have a insperation of Jen. Anywho thanks R&R P.S. I need help with the supernova scean not quite sure how to handle it... peace -TMNTDisneyFan2013_

_Jen sat down as her father began to relate a story to her one not many know._

_**It was the summer of 21090 four years before Christina and Alton had Jenny. three before they even got married and sixteen before they went there separate ways. Were they worried about this now? No all that mattered to them was liveing life to the max and that they had someone to call there boy or girlfriend. Sitting alone one night on the Montressor docks looking up at the stars and the space port.**_

_**"Alton?" "Yea?" "do you love me?" "yes I do." "no I mean really love me?" "Yes Christy I cant see my life without you." And with that he slipped his class ring on to her finger. "alton wha-" "Take this as a promise." "I love you." "and I love you." **_

_**"Alton where on montressor have you been?" He mother scolded as he came in. "sorry mother." "you were out with her again?" "Yes mom. I love her." "Alton..." "Mom when im with her I-I cant even explain. shes just amazing." **_

_**" Alton now you know how your father feels about the Blackish family." "Mother I cant let him rule my life forever I got to be Alton me." "I know son I know...I am proud of you son." When he looked confused she went on. "Not many people will stand up and defy your father.." **_

_**It was plain to see where he would later get his parenting skills from. "Thanks mom." He hugged the rockatarian woman. And went up to bed. **_

_**At the blackish house things were a little differnt , you see the Blackishes love there daughters boy friend. they had met him just not formaly. "Oh Christina!" Margret Blackish exclaimed. "What mother?" "He gave you his ring!" "Mooomm your acting like the girls I go to school with!" "Alton is a fine young man christy." Jeremy Blackish said walking into the room. all christina could do was smile knowing her parents were right about him. she still could remember meeting him when her family moved there four years ago. Her, amelia and alton had become fast friends. Soon her and him became much more. **_

_**She still remembered the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. they were twelve she had been there for six months one day at the park where he and her liked to go. Which would later be the spot her proposed to her. the two kids were just sitting there watching the ducks. "Uh C-c-christina?" "Yes?" "Uh can I ask you something?" "ofcourse!" "Well uh you see what I want to ask is will you be my-Girlfriend" I whispered the last part. "What?" He sighed This was so much easier in his head. "Girlfriend will you be my girlfriend?" "You want me to be you girlfriend?" "Mhmmmm" "Well of course I will!" **_

_**and ever since that day the two had been unsperateable. **_

_"Not long after they were married they soon found out they were going to be parents." Dad said countiueing his story._

_**Christina was excited yet nervous today she was going to tell her husband the news she had just found out for her self. They were going to be parents. It seemed that when they got married six months ago in May that they were only childeren. But now nearly twenty her and her husband werent to far away from there childhood. **_

_**She smiled remembering how worried he was this morning about her health. "Christy Im worried about you." "Alton im fine trust me Im going to the doctor so you can quit worrying." "I`ll stay home from work today." "no you go on i`ll be fine." **_

_**Now it seemed she was right. "christina?" She heard her husband come in from work. "In here dear." He walked in clearly still worried about her. she walked over to him a kissed him. "what did the doctor say?" "sit down Alton." she lead him to the table where they both sat. **_

_**"alton the doctor says im going to have a baby." Altons eyes went wide "A-A baby?" "Mhmmm" "christina thats amazing!" He said wrapping his arms gently around her. Six months later they had a three pound baby girl of whom they named Jeanine Marina Arrow.**_

_"you guys were so in love dad...what happen?" "I really dont know Jenny." "Good night dad." "Oh so now you want to go to bed?" "Im going to sleep this time." We both laughed and retired to our sleeping quarters. _


	22. pranks alot!

_A/n heres a cute funny chapter I own nothing on treasure planet or anything with is Disney does. R&R (: Suggestions for chapters? Send em! Enjoy._

_...Jims POV..._

_"Ugh! Im so tierd of this all work no play business!" I said to my self as I got up the next morning. the most fun thing I had done this whole trip was when I tripped and knocked a bucket of soup water on my head. that and spend time with Jen. Wait Jen!" I could pull a prank on her I mean she`d be the only one who wouldnt kill me...maybe._

_what the heck I`ll take this risk but how...I got it I took my mop bucket of mop water. I seen and doc were already out on deck which ment the Cadet was still inside. I placed the bucket on a hook just over the door woth rope. _

_lucky for me Doc and the officer went to the Captains` state room.I stoog just below the stair and could still see the top of the door. I waited about five minuets , then just as I was getting impatient I herd the door opened and I herd Jen humming as she steped out. then I pulled the rope and BAM! _

_...Jens POV..._

_I stepped out of the stateroom tierd from staying up so late. Dad allowed me to sleep in some this morning which I was thankful. As soon as I steped out BAM. I was met with water cold smelly water then it was dark. After I caught my senses I pulled the bucket of my head. "W-What tha?" I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Mop water but who would- Jim!" _

_I jumped up and looked to see the cabin boy running down to the galley. "so you`ve decised to start a prank war is that it? Well Mister Hawkins you've messed with wrong Arrow!" I looked over to the helmsmen who was sniker for I retreated back to the stateroom to clean my self off. "How can I get him back...or should it?" My better judgement said no but my pride told me what tha heck. "but how?" _

_then it hit me. we had some Cardoian glue in dads desk! that stuff was for the repairs made on a ship and lasted about fours hours if water is applied right after its stuck. _

_I knew soon jim would be putting away his cleaning supplys to get more so I quickly dryed my haid and pulled it back up .I waited till I herd Jim coming down the steps I could tell by his shuffleing. I dropped the glue and climbed up into the rafter of the halway._

_...Jims POV..._

_She couldnt have just forgotten about it just like that...could she ?_

_Geuss she has. Oh well. " Just then I herd a squishing sound and all at once I couldnt move my feet. "caDET!" I shouted. Jus then the jumped down. "What did you do?" She didnt say anyhting just splashed water on my feet. "Oh just some Cardoian glue and-" She pulled a rope and more water splashed on me. "Dish water." "what am I suppose to do?" "Wait for four hours but dont worry I'll tell Silver your helping me with something." "Cadet! Jen! J-EN!" "See ya." With that she left me to stink and stand. "Geuss she didnt forget.."_

_...Third Person..._

_" Sir!" Piggors address the first officer. "Yes?" "Uh sir we found some glue staining the floor to the storage hall sir and we thought you should know." "Alright I'll look into it." "Also sir it smells like dirty dishes." _

_"SSSSilver." "Ya Scroop what tis it?" "Theressssss dirty mop water all over the Floor where you cabin boy wasssss cleaning." "So the lads slacking off well see about tat!" _

_"Jen!" "Oh hiya Jim!" "I can't believe you did that!" "I can't believe YOU did that to ME!" "Oh yea well I only did one thing you did two." "Well mine was revenge!" "Just wait i'll get you!" "Oh like how?" "You'll see." "Alright bu-" "Jeanine!" "Jimbo!" both teens herd there names being called from two differnt people. "Dad!" "Silver!" "Oh great..." Said Jim." I am so busted..." Jen went over to her father who walked into the stateroom._

_**.**__...JENS pov..._

_"Uh yes dad?" Dad had his arms crossed on his chest and didnt look happy. "Jeanine What were you thinking?" "Dad I-" "I'm not finish young lady! You know better Jeanine!" "Daddy I-" "You did it anyway and with the crew we have!" "We were just having fun dad..." dads looks soften as he said "I know but Jenny IHave to show that no one can slip past the rules not even the cadet especially MY daughter Jenny." "I under stand dad." _

_"Jen as your punishment I want you to clean your mess." "I can't clean that glue up!" "You will find away cadet your dismissed." "But dad!" There I made a mistake. He shot me a glare for back talking I replied by saying ,"Yes sir." and heading out the door. "And Jenny?" "yea?" "I do love you." I smiled and understood his reasons for scolding me. I smiled and walked out _


	23. a man to man talk

_A/N This is a countinued version of chapter 22. Once again I own nothing Not Amelia,Delbert, Morphy,Silver the crew,Arrow, Not even Jim. But I do own Jen and the story well part of it the other is Disneys! Please if you read plz reveiw! Thanks ! Also I still need help with the supernova scene... Thanks for reading_

_I found Jim with a mop and bucket in his hand "Hi.." I said. "Oh Jen uh hi..." "Listen Jim Im sorry..." "Na im Sorry I started it.." "Well lets clean this up.."_

_...Jims POV..._

_That night I couldn't sleep seemed like everytime i would all I could see was my dad and my life before he left. He wasnt around more and more every year going to on longer and longer trips. I always wanted to space Always! I would wait for him every night until I couldn't stay up any longer. _

_sighing I finally just got out of my hammock. I had been back down here for the past two nights. when I reached the steps I walked over to the shrouds and sat on them. and began thinking of my father even more. _

_**Whens daddy coming home mommy?" "Jim sweety I dont know." Sarah had been extreamly busy at the Inn lately and couldn't spend time with her son. "Ah good morning Sarah. Jim." Said a cheerful doctor Doppler " "Morning Delbert." Sarah greeted but Jim only sulked back up the stairs. "what wrong with Jim? He's normally so cheerful? " "It's Leland. He is never home any more. Some times I wonder if he even remembers we're here." "everything will be fine Sarah you'll see." **_

_"Are you alright Son?" A gentle yet gruff voice asked. I turned my head to see walking up behind me. "Uh yes sir im just thinking is all." "I over herd you telling Jeanine about your father. " "Uh yes He left uh couple of years back..." "I know this sounds crazy but I understand how you feel. to a certain point. "_

_"My mom has already gotten over my dad." I started. "and you?" He questioned. "ah well Im doing just fine." "Really?" "Yeah I mean why wouldn't I?" "Well It's possible but I don't think someone can completely get over someone like that. " _

_"Jen seems to be." "She's learned to cope. But she's not over her mother." I looked over at the man. He was looking down to the deck. then his gaze was brought back up to me. "Listen Mr- uh Jim." I could tell formalities were a norm for him. "Yes sir?" "My daughter thinks of you as a friend. And shes needs someone who is going to be there for her. a true friend. Something tells me your just the person for the job. "_

_I looked him in the eyes and said. "sir Jen is one of the only people who understands me with out judgeing me.. And i'll be there cause I would like to think she'll be there for me." "She will. and thank you." Jen was right he wasn't the same as he was to the rest of the crew he was really well.. cool. _

_"Well James I do believe you probably need to go to be bed son. It is past curfew you know." "Yes sir." And with that I started for the stairs for the crew bunks and I turned around and said "G'night sir." "Good night James." Well at least he's not calling me . _


	24. nothing only the past

_.A/n this opne is a shorty I have one more chapter then its the climax aka the supernova scene...what will happen hummmmmm ok I have a challange for YOU the dear readers I want to hear some suggestions! on anything you think needs to go into the story or just reveiw and tell me you like/dont like... I have the surpernove scene I just got one more to clear it up more... R&R! (: P.S Also if you want to know kinda what Jen looks like she looks like princess Elowny From Disneys the Black Cauldren. But with a personality like mulan. (: _

_...Jens POV..._

_I got up extra early that morning to see Jim talking to the mizzen sail. "what is he doing?" So I decided to walk over and see. "Dang ropes! What does Silver think I am? I don't even know how to tie this knot!" then he kicked the mast. "I don;t think it's going to reply to you." I must have startled him then he looked embarrased "Well I uh..." "Want some help?" I looked and seen Silver had his fixing the lifelines. "Uh well I uh don;t think...you sure?" "Yes I'll help cause if these aren't done right well some one wont be having a good day." _

_"right.." I sat down on the deck and began working to untangle the ropes. then he began. Finally after about an hour we had them finished. "Okay lets tie them to the mast now." I began to show him the double helix spacers knot I had learned when I was six years of age. _

_Once the job was finished I turned to take me leave when he said , "Thanks." "Your welcome!" Then I made my way to the bridge. _

_...Jims pov..._

_I was once again moping the deck "What is with Silver an mopping this deck?" I thought angerly. You could probably eat off of it. Just then the galithain named Hands came by say "Hey Cabin boy?" I looked up to him he was eating a purp. "Missed a spot." Then dropped the purp on the deck and smashed it. He laughed wickedly then the rest of the crew started. Man I flet like I was at school. I had taken my eyes from them to soon Meltdown who was a Blobious came by and shoved me into someone. _

_I didn't see who I shoved into until I finshed shooting a glare at Meltdown. at fist they were all laughingthen they all got quite and shocked looking and ran off. when I looked I seen why. They had shoved me right into Jen!_

_...Thrird person..._

_"Ow hey watch where you go-" Jen stopped as she seen who shoved her down. "JenI uh I'm So sorry!" "Ah hey no biggy shouldn't have been standing around. Her mood suddenly changed. _

_The two looked Jens papers and Jims Cleaning supplies were littered all over the deck . Jen picked up Jims things and he picked up hers. "Uh here I thik you need this more then I do." she said simply "Uh yea same here." "Yes well thank you." She said once shge seen all the papers were in the right order. "Well I must get these to the captain." When she moved to the right jim moved to the left when he moved to get out of her way moved that way."Uh well lets try this ." She just moved around him. "there that's better." He said as she walked out to the captain quarters._

_He watched her till she was in the door. "Afternoon captain." "Ah Cadet." amelia greeted as she seen her God-daughter come in. "Here is the papers you requested ma'am." "thank you Jeanine." As Jen turned to leave Amelia stopped her, "Uh Cadet a word?" "Yes captain?" The captain let out a deep sigh. "Jeanine what do you think the doctor is like?" "I'm afraid I miss understand your question ma'am. Amelia sighed again. _

_"What is your judgement on him as a person?" "Oh uh well he's a great person. funny in a crazy way." "I see that is all.." "Why?" "why what?" "Why did you want to know captain?" "Ah I just was wondering cadet that is all." "rightI think you two work well togeather." _

_"Don't YOU start. Honestly Jean you sound like your father." "He saying things too?" "He hasn't told you?" "No." "Geuss cause you been busy lately." "I have not dad doesn't tell me every single detail ya know." "hmmm well." "What?"_

_"Oh nothing cadet. You are dismissed." "Well Captain I think-" Your Dismissed Cadet!" "But-" "dismissed!" "Will you-" good bye cadet!" "Its just youu and-" "CAdet!" "Alright alright you win..." "Jeanine!" Jen chuckled as she walked out the door. "Yes no doubt about it she's an Arrow."Amelia mused as she poured some tea. "speakig of which where is he?" _

_She glanced to the clock her first officer was suppose to come in with the doctor 3 minuets ago it wasn't like him to be tardy. Just as she sat dow she herd a sharp but polite knock at the door whom could only be Alton. "Captain I'm Sorry we had a bit of a issue." "what ever do you mean old man?" he said nothig but she was answered as doctor Doppler walked or rather fell into the room. _

_"Sorry- cabin uh I mean captain." how he got words confused was beyond her. "That is quite alright if we may countinue .." "Y-yes." The three adults talked for atleasttwo hours before something out on deck called for to check it out. "if you'll excuse me for a moment doctor,captain." _

_'Very well Mister Arrow go settle the deck." With that he saluted her and walked out. "you have a good crew." "excuse me?" "You first officer and cadet there simply grand people." "yes well i've known the Arrow family all my life. Also I grew up with  
christina." "?" Amelia hesitated for a moment then said , "Yes you could still call her that." "I'm sorry I don't follow...oh did she past or something?" "No as far as I know she's is still fine. "_

_He looked more and more perplexed so amelia explained. "Alton thats and Christina divorced five years ago.." 'I didnt I mean they never said.." "they do not talk about her.." "Wh-what happen?" "Christina was a fine young women beautiful ,smart, and a personality. Her and Alton married young as you recall him saying-" How young?" _

_"19." Delberts eyes almost popped out of his skull not at there age but something else. It wasnt un common for people to marry around that age any how. "My , my friend sarah Jim's mother married her husband they were 19. But they devored elevn years later." "Well i'll be so did Alton and CHristy. The two of them just fell apart. He was ready for resonsabilities and she wasn't . Alton took care of Jenny more than she did..." _

_"I'm-i'm sorry." "Ah i am not the one who needs sympathy. " "I would have never thought Jen was a child of a single parent...geuss because im use to Jim.." "Yes well the two has had a struggle but thats all I will say on the matter." amelia said suddenly changeing her tune. Delbert looked up and seen why was makeing his way back in. "Sorry captain, doctor the crews was argueing over purp of all things. "right well I had best be on my way...Uh good day to you Captain you two . " "Odd fellow isn't he? " Alton said has Delbert rushed out of the stateroom. _

_"Indeed." "what did you two talk about." he smiled micheveously at her. "Ah well..." She cleared her throut and said "nothing important Alton...only the past. "_


	25. why do we fall in love?

_A/N Sorry this ones a bit sad... ok alot sad but we finally see a differnt more open side to jen. Please Read and Review! I love reading them. Also I tried to not make her mothers leaving like Jim's father but you will see SOME simularities. just saying (: peace, TMNTdisnetFan Also plz tell how my characters are coming along (: _

_that night after dissmissed the crew to there sleeping chambers he walked in to the officers stateroom. the crisp white room felt warm with the gentle fire place glowing. He herd what sounded to be his daughter whimpering. _

_Jen had turned into bed early due to not sleeping much the past few nights. But her whimpers turned into what sounded like sob's and pleas`. He decided to make sure she was alright. "Jen? Jenny?" he gently shook her awake. "Wha-huh d-dad?" _

_"Dear heart is something the matter?" "N-no d-daddy It was only a-a- dream.." " jenny if something is troubleing you , you know you can always tell me. " she let out a deep sigh but said nothing until he started to leave. "Well then if your alright Jen I geuss i'll-" "I was dreaming about mom.." He turned back to his only child. "Your mother?" "mhm about the day she left dad.." "Hunny." "I don't want to be in love dad." _

_"Jen we've talked about this your mother and i-" "I know I know you just couldn't be together anymore.." "but I mean dad if thats all it is why do we all want to be 'in love' for?" "Jenny-" "I mean you and mom were in love dad! you guys looked like it! Why couldn't she just stay why couldn't you keep her here wi-" Then Jen caught her self. She looked up to see her father's eyes start to tear up. "I tried Jen I truely did." "Dad I-im sorry I didn't mean it I know you tried it's just-" " I know jen." he gave a small weak smile. _

_Just then Jen finally broke down. She didn't break dow in frount of any one but her father. She laid her head into his rock soild chest. "There there Jenny it's alright." "I don't understand why though dad.." "Neither do I. But I love you sweety your my daughter and no matter what your an Arrow and nothing no matter what you say or do will change how much I love you Jen."_

_"Don't ever leave me dad." "Na I believe I'll be around till the end of times eh?" "Good." Finally her sobs turned into sharp breaths as she said, " Wonde3r if she thinks about us.." "I'm sure she does jenny. I'm sure she does." Then she let out a long drawn out yawn . "Good night sweety." "Night daddy." He waited till _

_she was asleep before he walked out . He layed in his bed and suddenly was hunted by that dreadful day that for ever changed him and his family forever:_

_**Alton had picked Jen up from school that day and when they got home Christina wasn't there. "Jenny darlin why don't you go do your homework?" "Kay daddy." It was nearly three hours of sitting and waiting when she finally came back in. "Christy where have you been?" "Alton I had to go out and do somethings." **_

_**"I was worried about you." "I am capable of taking care of my slef thank you very much alton Arrow!" "I know christy but-" And from there it was on.**_

_**As soon as they finished one fight another one got started. Jenny could hear them they stopped long enough for dinner then waited till Jen was back in her room and began again. She began to write and draw everything her mind would **_

_**come up with then there was a sharp knock at her door, "Jenny?" I was her father. "Yes daddy?" "REady for bed love?" "I'll go and get ready." He nodded and she walked out. "Jeanine." she herd her mother call. "Yes momma?" Christina walked up to her only child and said, "I love you jean you know that ." "Yes mom I love you two." I know sweety now good night sweet dreams." **_

_**Christina kissed her and sent to bed jen didnt know of her mothers later plans. Or she might not have gone to bed that night. **_


	26. with out a good bye

A/n ok so Im going to have one more funny chapter to lighten up your mood after this one then the supernova scene. I know Jens mom sounds confused or something but all in all she doesn't leave because she don't love them or found some new no she felt likeshe wasn't good enough /3 it's completely different from my other tp story. who know's my that why Jim's father left... one can wonder oh well plz read and reveiw (: ok know I'll Shut up and let you read enjoy Peace,TMNTDisneyFan2013

_**Daddy." She asked her father as he rasied the covers to under her chin. "Yes Dear heart?" "Why are you and mom fighting about?" "Ah nothing you need to worry about sweety. Now go to sleep alright?" "Okay." "good night sweet heart Love you." "Love you two." She whispered as she drifted to sleep. **_

_**Jen woke up to thye sound of doors slaming and Lookedout to see her mother heading toward the ferry docks. "She leaving again!" She didn't think that she wouldn't be back. "Maybe if I go talk to her she wont go off!" and without another thought she rushed down the stairs but she seen something was very off. **_

_**Alton was holding a note and sobing quitely. she had never seen him so cry before. "Dad?" Then she figured it all out. "Mom!" She rushed out the front door before he could stop her. "Mom! Please don't leave." **_

_**"This is it... I wont be a burden on my family anymore they both can move on and - " "mom" "Jen no if I stop now.." she thought to her self. "mom please daddy and I need you." The gate shut in her face. "Please don't go mother. I love you!" **_

_**It was all in vain before Jen could get the latch undone Christina was on the ferry and gone but she could still remember the last words said to her husband. "alton im tired of this." "christina we need to work things out." "hunny I love you but- I can't do this anymore im tired of us fighting it's only hurting each other more an more." **_

_**"what are you saying ?" "alton im leaving and I wont be back." He looked shock as if she had asked him to jump off a ship." Chirstina no." "I'm i'm sorry I do love you." he then realized her suitecase beside her. "You can move on alton your a kind hearted good person. " **_

_**"I-I don't want to move on christina I love you." "Im sorry." As she turned around he said . "What about our daughter?" "Jenny has you Alton she'll be fine." "Your her mother Christina she needs you two!" She looked at her wedding ring and with hesitation slowly pulled it off for the first time in eleven years. **_

_**As she placed it on the table she handed him a letter she has written knowing sshe couldn't tell him everything she wanted to. "Please Christy don't do this." She walked over looked at him in the eyes and said "This isn't working any more Alton. we've gotten two different ideas in everything per-perhaps your father was right.." She kissed his cheek and said " but I dont regreat the past eleven years at all." **_

_**"H-he was wrong please don't leave us." She stood up turned and with out looking back at him said walked out the door. "It's over now..." she thought," No turning back..." **_

_**Back at the life she left behind her daughter was still sitting on the ground her smallbody was shakeing with her sobs and cries. she felt numb and as if time had stopped until she felt her father's large hand on her shoulder. **_

_**He knelt down beside her and pulled her to him. "It is going to be alright Jenny. We-we will make it...alright?" "why dad why did she?" "I don't really know baby." With that he lifted her up and helped her back into the house to where the father and daughter would have to begin there new life. **_

_**It was some weeks later when Alton finally read Chritina's last words to him:**_

_**Dear Alton,**_

_**If you are reading this then I geuss I have already left. i'm so sorry for it all but I am not writing you this to apologies I am writng you to say thank you for the past eleven years of my life. You were the best husband a woman could ask for. **_

_**thus saying it's not your fault I will say it is mine although it isn't neither one of ours. You were my best friend Alton and gave me hopes and dreams and our daughter. I know you will take care for her. she is just like you and I love you both.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Christina (Blackish) Arrow P.S So far away **_

_**To most her Post script would have sound cold and horrid but to him it was a reminder of ther song a song that told their story. **_

_"why did she leave if she loved us..." Alton said to him self. He turned over and blew out the oil lamp and went to sleep. _


	27. something you need to know

_A/n Thank you for reading plz plz plz reveiw i own nothing but jenny. Finally found out a song to jim and jen it love will find a way from the lion king 2 simbas pride. This isnt all that funny but helps to shap up the next chapter. Plus sry for not updateing soon been crazy. _

_thanks, TMNTDisneyfan2013_

_...Jens POV..._

_I was woke up the next morning by a lunge from the Leagacy. Dad walked in and said "Good morning Jeanine...have a good wake up call did you?" "What in the etherium is going on out there dad?" "We've ran into the out skirts of an Ether storm. " "Well blast it! A warning would have been nice thank you oh so VERY much father!" "Jenny I only found out moments ago and if you had've gotten up when I called for you this morning." _

_I just glared at him he smiled and walked out. I got on up and was just in time for breakfast. And followed out our good Doctor Doppler. "Doctor are you feeling alright?" I Asked. The legacy was rocking quite abit with the ether winds thanksfully we were on the out skirts of the true storm. _

_"I uh well I don't think so.." And with that he bent over and lets just say he lost some weight. After standing with him as so he wouldn't fall off of the ship I herd Jim come up behind me. "Uh hey Cadet." "Ah Jim!" I said. "Windy day huh?" " Yea it woke my out of my cot." "Me two! well outta my hammock." "Well it was nice talking to you but I believe i'll go in now and back to his room." _

_We both looked over to the pale faced doctor. "Alright se ya around Jen." After walking Delbert down to his room I found my father writing in the ships log. Once again I began to read over his shoulder but he was so ingrossed in writing he didnt even take notice. As long as I was standing there I decided to read. _

_July 31 22009, _

_Today we hit the out skirts of an Ether storm winds thankfully have only reached up to 50 mph. Which is still safe to sail in our current path. Doctor Doppler seems to think that winds will reach to 60 mph. but still not much of a risk. We are but two days away from our destination. We may only hope & dream that Flint's trove is real. May God grant up a safe trip to the planet to back home. _

_-First Officer , _

_Alton Arrow RLS Legacy _

_"Yes Jen what is it?" "Nothing just hanging out in here so I don't get blowed away." He was putting his quil pen into the Black ink when I asked " Dad Why did you settle for First mate?" "Ah that is simple Jenny I want athority but I didn't want to be comepletely over the ship my mind doesn't work like that. " He said half joking half not. _

_"Really?" "Yes that and I didn't want to be in colage and all that training because I had started a family. Whom needed me." I knew my dad had only just graduated when I was born. "My father would probably have a heart attack if he knew I could have been captain and turned it down then again he may just be happy I even have athority on a ship."_

_I had also herd that my father's father or rather my Grandfather was not the nicest person in the universe. and that he had a perfect plan for my father. But my father and my so called grandfather never got along. So here we are. _

_"I never want to be like him Jeanine. I promised to you the first time I held you I would alway be there for you. My parents weren't divorced but my father wasn't ever home.." _

_I decided to annoy him now so he would quit thinking about his stuck up father. "Yeah well instead of a stuck up bussiness man I get a crazy Spacer." He looked up and began to speak but I interupt which he hated."But ya know atleast you dont run off and leave me and uh and we just travel the universe putting us at risk but hey no biggy." He tried agin with the same result. "BUT ya know that isok because we are on an adventure! And we've had fun." I was just rambleing the first thing that came to mind. Ilooked at dad he looked confused and perplexed all at once. _

_"Jen!" he snapped. "Oh uh yes daddy , did you want to say something?" For a small instant I recived a cold hostile glare but it was quickly replaced by an annoyed tired one. He rubbed the middle of this forehead as if he had some kinda headache_

_Which hedid when he was aggervatied. "Jenny I think." I wasnt done bothering him. "Well this is fun dad but uh I'm gonna go bye love ya." I kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door." Before the door shut I herd "Jeanine Marina! Gah that girl!" _

_I would probably get scolded later but it was great." Now lets see. Geuss I need to inspect the motors. After returning from that I was heading back to the bridge when suddenly there was a sharp wind and Jim was hanging from the riggin not far from me "Jim!" "I-I was kinda doing something for silver up there now im stuck.." "Hang on I'll untie you!" "Okay but hurry think all my bloods rushing to my head!" With all the noise the captain , my father and the doctor had all come out. _

_I untied him and he fell down with a thud. "Mister Hawkins!" It was amelia. "y-Yes ma'am?" "Front and center..NOW!" _

_...Jims POV..._

_"Crap." I thought. When I went up to her Jen wasn't far behind she was next to her father who was next and slightly behind the captain. "Y-Yes ma'am?" Why does my voices always crack around this woman!" "Mister Hawkins this morningI ordered that NO Athorized persons were aloud to go up there!" "Captain If I may interveen." "Yes Cadet?" "J-Mister Hawkins told me that the cook silver sent him up there. So you see captain he was only following his orders." "I see Mister Arrow!" _

_She yelled at her first mate who standing right next to her. "Yes Captain?" "Oh there you are old man please see to itMister Silver is informed of his violation to orders and that if he has ANY more slip up he will deal with me!" "Yes ma'am." He saluted and started to walk off." Oh and Arrow?" "Ma'am?" "Will you do the favor and tell mister silver that he may do the cabin boys chores today for he will be working with you young cadet here on becomeing the proper spacer seeing as to he isn't doing so." _

_looked confused by this and he looked to Jen who only shrugged. _

_...Thired person..._

_"That AmeliaAlways keeps you on your toes..but why do I get the slightest feeling that she's play matchmaker again for my daughter? Oh well I will talk to her about it...again..." Arrow thought to him self. "Mister Silver?" "Ah Mister Arrow!" "Mister Silver the captain has sent me down here to tell you , your cabin boy has been repositioned for the next twelve hours. " "But sir I need ta lad and I tink tha captain should-" " Do not argue with our captains orders! It shall and will look like insabordnation DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" silver quickly seen he messed up with the first officer. _

_"As glass sir." Silver gave a lop-sided salute to the rockatairian officer. glared for a few second knodded and walked out. As he walked back out on the main deck he was being stared at by Scroop who only wanted one thing revenge on the Cadet and First mate also Silver who made a fool out of him with the cabin boy. Then he knew of a way. He dashed off to the kitchen when he got one he would get them all. _

_"what'd want Scroop?" Silver asked his First mate roughly. "Nothing SSSSilver. Jussst SSSSnooping about...SSay wheressss you cabin boy?" "Ta Cap'n repositioned him.." "Aw thatssss to bad do you want me to take the food to them for you?" " what are you doing Scroop? " Silver eyed him carefully. "Noth SSSilver." "Very well ten tis is the cap'n ,ta doctors,and . " "Wheresss the cadetsss and cabin boysss?" _

_"I'll take theres." It didn't matter Scroop's plan was still set in motion. silver didn't know it but he had just help Scroop bring harm to the first mate. Scroop Worked quickly as not to be caught he took out a bottle of poisonious venom he had made himself. He spiked the food and drink he would be giving to Arrow. _

_"It will kill the cadet if something happens to her percious daddy. no one will be here to save Jim his heros will be sad,sick or dead, and in the brig." He thought darkly. then Venom would attack his respatory and nervous system he would feel as if on fire. and haveing a heart attack . The officer's and cabin boy along with were all sitting outside where the rest of the crew other than Scroop and silver were in the galley. _

_"Here you go Cap'n. , Doctor and you sssir. ""Thank you Mister Scroop." Arrow said politely. He walked off with out a word but hid and watched as they said grace and the first officer ate the spiked food, "Soon" Thought scroop." He should be feeling ill with in the hour." Normally it only took about half an hour but Arrow was a big full grown Rockatarian man. _

_...Jen's POV..._

_"Dad what ARE you eating?" "This Jeanine is hichcop chowder. Famous on Rockera..want some?" He said smurking he knew I didn't like to eat from others' plates plus you had to petty much be full rockitarian to enjoy the smell and taste of the dish. "I'll stick with my food thank you. " They all had iced teas they were drinking only the captain's and dad's were earl gray. _

_Earl gray was a very expensive wonderful tea. Only found on the planet Asiana.  
Twice a year the Legacy crew would travel there to get a cargo hold of the tea. The two of them had grown up around fine tea's and wine's. "Hot today isn't it." Dad stated. "Yes it is but not that bad compared to yesterday." Amelia replied. "Dad are you alright?" I asked refering that he was sweating bullets which was wierd cause he hardly ever sweated and never when I didn't. _

_"Yes I haven't seen you like this since well the Cattindog war. " "I told you Jen Im fine." He said looking to Amelia. "Dad first off IM Jen. Second your not fine." "Am too. " He stood up and nearly fell. "Dad!" "Don't fuss over me." "I think it best you go lay down Arrow." "Captain-" "that wasn't a request now!" _

_Dad grumbled but he reluctantly went to his quarters. _

_...Third person..._

_"I don'tknow what they're fussin about I feel-I feel-alright so I don't feel as well as this morning." Alton thought to him self. He felt like he was in the middle of montressors ever shining sun. He took off his officers coat and vest all was left was his white button up short sleeve shirt and brown trousers and still he felt ill. _

_Scroop was down in the galley talking with Silver when the cadet walked in. _

_"." "Yes cadet?" Silver asked worrying he may still be in trouble. "Could you please have a cold cloth and water sent to the officers stateroom please." "Yes but if I may ask what is going on cadet?" Fearing it could be Jim. "thefirst mate isn't feeling well." "I will have it sent to him at once." she knodded her thanks and rushed to see how her father was. "Lord be wit 'im tis aint no fun bein ill while on a trip like this tis aint." "He will only get worssse before he getsss better." Scroop sneered._

_"Say what'd know about this Scroop?" "Nothing SSSilver but issssn't alwaysss that way with you warm blooded racessssesss?" "I's see." silver said leaving to take the items to the sick first officer. _

_"Daddy? you alright?" "Yes Jenny come in. " "I had silver bring you some things to bring down your temp." what no one knew as once again Scroop spiked the drink just to make him suffer a bit harder. He drank the water till it was gone then layed back down and she placed a wet cloth on his forehead. " I'm fine Jenny really." _

_"You better be. you havingbreathing problems?""A little." "Well get sime rest i'll be back with in the hour." She kissed him on him on the cheek and left shuting the door behind her. "How is he cadet?" "Still quite fevered captain but he is laying down asleep." "Good. as you were cadet i'll watch him for abit." "thanks captain." _

_You care alot about them..don't you?" She turned to see Delbert coming from the stairs. "Yes well he and I grew up togeather litreally. "Sarah and I are the same." "Did she ever save you life?" "Well I uh no.. I've never been in a life threating situation like you have. " "I could be paralized right now if not for him. " "H-how?" "ever herd of nerous-dart doctor?" "Yes.." "Well once about seven years ago my crew and I ran across a group of hostile villagers. this is what happen." _

_**"Captain!" amelia looked up to see her eight year old god-daughter. "Yes Jeanine what is it?" "Daddy sez that ya need to come here. nhe sez we've hit planet side." "Very good tell him im on my way." "Yes ma'am!" **_

_**"Yes Mister Arrow what is it old man?" "this captain is the planet aqueria." "ah right on schedule bring her in for a landing Mister Carbun." "Aye captain!" Shouted carbun. a rather lizard like spacer with yellow eyes and long black claws. Once upon the planet Alton had Jenny stay with the cook an Feilind like the captain. "but daddy!" "Jeanine baby it's too dangerous on this planet amd it's very thick with jungle I would hate to loose you dear heart. I love you stay here with and help her and the cabin boy alright?"**_

_**"okay...daddy." "Love you." He kissed her on the cheek and stood up. "Becareful daddy. love ya." "Now don't worry about this one Mister Arrow. I'll take care of her like she was my own." "We will be back by night fall." **_

_**After traveling from the ship for about three hours they decided to rest for a bit then head on back. "Im tellin you cap'n this sez we should be on the lost village by now." "I just hope it's abandon." "Ah Arrow you dont believe all those stories about the villagers here do ya?" Asked Alvester pilgerx. he attended intersteller with amelia and ALton. "Well yes and no. From I've herd there not to be messed with. " "Ah come now dontcha want a good fight?" **_

_**"Not when I have a family who needs me I dont." "Oh yes Arrows' a family man now." Pilgerx teased. "Well gentlemen I do believe it's time to-" the an Arrow was shot in there direction. "what tha." then they were surrounded by Aqura villagers. "Now was I right?" Alton asked. "not now Arrow!" Alvester whispered harsly. then the fight was on the spacers fought armed only with cutlasses and laser pistols. the villagers with there bow an arrows. but then they brought out there secret weapon it was some kind of dart gun.**_

_**the one who had it choose amelia as there target. Thankfully Atlon seen it in time and moved to push amelia out of the way. Sadly with the wind shear and alton position he was hit instead. "Alton!" amelia shouted once she relized what had happened. The spacers kept fighting till the Villagers decided to fall back. **_

_**"Arrow you ok?" "Yeah I am. well I'll better one this is out." He said pointing to a dart that was lodged in his leg. "Hang on i'll see what I can do." amelia said. she at first hesitated till he said "Come on Amee just pull it straight and fast." "you sure?" "Yes I wont feel it at-Ouch!" "you said you wouldn't feel it!" **_

_**"Okay so I lied." "Can you walk?" Pilgerx asked scencerly. "Yes I-I can." After fours hours of walking in the dead of night , would have been less if everyone could walk. they made it back to the Legacy. "Dad!" Jen yelling noticeing her father was hurt. "It's ok Jenny I'm fine." "you sure wh-what happen?" "Just a few angery local's little miss." Pilgerx said to the little one. **_

_**"thats why we're aborting the mission." thomas Bradie the faniancer said. "What?" practicly half the crew shouted. "don't you worry i'll still give you , your pay." no one seemed concerned then. **_

_**"come along jenny it's a good bit past your bed mommy wont like us staying up past bed time." "But daddy I'm not even-yawn- sleepy yet-yawn- okay so maybe alil bit." He took her into her room and tucked her in then falling into his own bed fast asleep.**_

_**The next morning Alton woke up feeling strange but didnt pay any attention to it. After the launch was over and they were about half way back to Montressor thankfully this planet wasn't very far he began feeling drunk. "alton? A-are you alright?" "I dont k-kn-know Alvester." "Come on lets get you some place to sit. **_

_**As he started to help the first mate his legs gave under and it was all Alvester could do was to hold him up. "Captain! Alton you hear me? Amelia!" "Bash it all Pilgerx what could be so bloody-Alton! What happen?" "I-I dont know captain he fainted dead away." "Dad!" "Jen stay here love." Instucted the cook holding onto the small girls wrist. "No my daddy needs me!" "Hunny your daddy will be fine come along. let them help him." "come on Jenny." Said ollie the cabin boy who was only five years older then she. Bewildered and confused all she could do was follow.**_

_**"what do we do captain?" "First give him room to breath and let me in!" Amelia growled. the she knelt down and put two fingers to theside of his neck. "He has a pulse." she said to herself more than anyone. "Captain your orders?" Said an Avilan man of early 20`s.**_

_**"Yes countinue on to Montressor all engines on ago! And let's get him into his cabin!" Amelia shouted trying to keep calm. **_

_**"How is he now Alvester?" "Still not awake captain." They had gotten the first mate into his bed. "You don't think this is from the dart...do you?" "Honestly captain I do.." Amelia could feel tears forming into her eys worried for her best friend. "it will be fine he will be just fine."**_

_**Soon as they reached montressor spaceport Hospital they rushed him into a room and Amelia called his wife. After about an hour she came . "Amelia!" "Christy." "amelia where is he..is he alright? What happen? Please tell me he is alright?" "Christy..christy clam down... He is...well I don't know they wont tell me anything." "And why not?" She said slighty raiseing her voice. **_

_**Amelia was used to Christinas hysterics she could get hyped up over anything. "I'm not his wife Christy you are." "Well thencome on if theres anything they need for me to know then his best friend can to!" "But.." Before Amelia could argue she was being dragged over to who looked like the main Doctor. "Excuse me I believe you are taking care of my husband?" "Ah yes..?I am Doctor Even Tarkly" **_

_**He stuck out his left hand to the young woman. "Yes Im Christina." she said shakeing his hand. As they shook he peered down to the beautiful engadgement ring and wedding band on her hand. It was white gold the engadgement ring was only a band with imperial diamonds in it. The main ring had a simple Diamond perched on it cut into a heart shape with there names and annevirsery eatched into it. **_

_**"he must love her." the doctor thought. It wasn't every day someone came in owth imperial diamonds on there hand. Even more rare of someone of the upper middle class."How is my husband?" "He is..." then he took notice to Amelia. "It's fine." "But ma'am-" "Sir as you know I'm his wife and I give full permission for her to hear anything about my husband for all you klnow she is his sister.." **_

_**she was asking the doctor to lie but then again she was right with all these adoptions and all he didnt know who was realted to whom. "fine your husband has been paralized." Her and amelia both had twin expresstions to this." "but it most likely will be temporarily. But it's going to take time and he will have to stay here until he either has or is deemed parapalegeic." "May I see him?" "Give us about five minuets then you may." As he walked off christy lost it.**_

_**"Why does he always do this?" "It's my fault." She snapped her head up and looked at her Felind friend. amelia told her what happen." Im so sorry Christy." "It's going to fine...wait here is my child?" "I believe hs eis over here with our ships cook." **_

_**"You need ta eat something Jen dear." "I'm not hungery.." "Jeanine Mairina?" "Mom?" she looked to the door and found her mother standing there with the captain. As soon as she seen her mother she jumped and almost mowed her over. "Oh mom daddy is hurt and and ...and I don't know." "It's okay Jean it is ok." "?" "Yes?" "You may see him now." "alright thank you.." "I wanna come." "Jean give me alittle bit alright then I'll let you in?"**_

_**"Alton?" He was still asleep. He had wires everywhere and it looked like those people always in the soaps she watched. She gently touched his left hand and asked. "Please Alton if you can hear me please wake up." After a few second of nothing he finally opened his eyes.."Christy?" "Alton!" He looked around for a moment until his wife wrapped her arms around in what felt like a choke hold. "It's alright christy." "Oh Alton.. what if..." "I know the what if's but there not going to happen." "you're right..." "where is Jenny?" **_

_**"she's right out side hold on i'll get her and amee." "Daddy!" "Jenny it's alright im fine." "you better be." "is that an order captain?" "you better believe it . " **_

_**Later on that night christy had takin Jen down toget a bite to eat so it was only amelia and alton. "Thank you ..." "what?" "Alton I want to say thing you for saving me." "you're welcome. I'll always have your back amee I told you that." "I know.." **_

_**"**__And as you can tell he regained the ability to walk." amelia said finishing her story. "wow.. I never thought-" Before Doctor doppler could finish his sentence they both seen the first mate come from his room. "Feel better?" "Aye captain." _

_"Well I suppose I will get abit of fresh air." Delbert said quickly. After he left amelia said, "Are you sure your fine?" "Yes Amelia I am." "what come over you?" "I dont know I truely dont." _

_Later on the evening Jim saw just the person he was looking for the cadet. "Hiya Jen." "Oh hello Jim." There was star dust allover the place like glittery snow it was beautiful. "I've got to tell her my feelings." He thought to him self. "wonder if I should tell him..but what if he dont feel the same?" "Uh Jen." "Humm?" "I uh...need to tell you something." "I do to.." He looked at her with the starlite night she looked breath takeing. _

_"I can't do this ! " He panicked in his mind. "Jim?" "Uh look at the mitazar galacy. I just realized it is late and i got alot a work so i'll see in the morning night!" He said rushing toward the crews quaters. Jen looked completely puzzled and mumbled"Good night." _

_Once he reached the steps he turned a sighed. "Jen." "Yes?" "I what I wanna say is this." He stoped just in front of her. "I've gotten to know you alot the past three months and I uh. " "Jeanine?" At first Jen didnt want to go until she herd her father call again. "I gotta go can this wait till tomorrow?" "Uh yeah sure.." she hugged him and rushed off to her quaters. _

_"I mean tonight wasn't perfect enough.." _

_a/n again this helps m3\e to think of how arrow lost his grip on the riggin if he was such an experianced spacer he wouldn't have fallen thus would have made to through...in my mind anyhow._


	28. gone in a blink of a star

_A/n the first half hee is countinued from the last chapter. here is the Super nove=a scene... A somg I picked to go with it my immoral by evenacentce(sry if spelled wrong) plus sry I amelia sounds kinda cold. plz read and review I love read em! P.S If any one ever wants to use Jenny plz just ask me first also if any of you are artist and would like to I would like some one to plz draw her for me... :D_

_Peace,TMNTDisneyFan2013_

_Mister Hawkins?" "Mister Arrow?" "May I talk to you ?" "Sure sir." "what do you want to do later in life?" "Well I really want to join the Royal Navy but.." "But?" "Sir look at me I have no Future." "Why do you think that?" "Sir I have no money, no grades, Not even...a father to sapport me.." "Jim I'm going to share something with you I don't with many others." Jim only looked at the First mate. _

_"I didn't have father sapport either. he was always to busy planning my life or gone on bussiness trips to notice I was even alive." "But you probably had money." "He paid me in school but didn't think I would make anything because I married my wife." "But-but your a first officer on a ship." "yes along with that raised a family, served as a Lieutenant Commander or rather a first Lieutenant. have had sucessful jobs. But none of this mattered to my father." _

_"Wow.." "He banned me from my own home and my mother from having any contact with me. But you have a chance Jim just like me you two can make it! I see it in you." "Really?" "Son I teach Navel students for a living back home and I see many students who dont even need to be there._

_but you have something they don't." "what?" "Courage, honesty and sense of the real world. " "your serious?" "I wouldn't have said if I didn't." "Thanks sir." "And I may try to talk the captain and she is you will recremend you to Intersteller." "Really?" "Yes." Jim felt like hugging the first mate. But neither one liked that kind of contact. "thank you!" "Now mind you it's her choice. Now good night James." "G-Good night sir!"_

_"what was that about dad?" "Oh nothing Jen just trying to help the Navy have better people serving in it." _

_...Jen's POV..._

_It started out as a pretty average morning dad and I was sitting i nthe stateroom when dad said, " I am proud of you jenny. " "for what?" "your always you no matter the situation.." "Did you take any pain meds dad?" I teased. _

_"Oh alright laugh at me young lady. " "Im kidding dad." "I know you are." "Dad?" "Hum?" "what was your father truely like?" "Uh he was well... Navy all the way. " "Oh?" "It was his way or well no way..My mother on the other hand was an amazing person. She's held you , you know." "What?" "mhmm when you were about three months old she came to the station and well I told her that if she met me at the corner diner she could." _

_"Im geussing she did.." "Yes and she loved your name." "Jeanine?" "Well yes but I was talking about Marina." "oh.." It wasn't often when people complemented my middle name that my father gave me. "everyone loved you Jenny. you just have that personality." _

_"but I don't like everybody.." I made my dad laugh at that. "Ah get outta here for abit I think your getting cabin fever Jenny." "Me? What about you?" "I'm just old Jen just old." _

_"Yeah 35 is old. maybe I should tell Amelia you said that." "I don't think we want that Jenny." I laughed and walked out to find some of the crew picking on Jim again. They left before I got over their, "Why don't they ever bother you?" _

_"Uh Jim they wouldn't dare bother the daughter of the First Officer now would they?" "True." "Silver said he might go out in a long boat today perhaps he'll let me go." _

_"Long boats are amazing! Just don't let Captain Amelia hear about it." "Why not?" "she doesn't like people joy rideing in her long boats." "Don't take this the wrong way but she dosen't like a lot of things." "Like?" "Me." "She uh likes you." "sure.." "Trust me if she didnt you would really know it." "I'm glad I met you jen." _

_"Same here Jim." "Should I talk to him now?" "JIMBO!" "Geuss not." "Oh that's silver geuss I gotta go.." _

_...Third person..._

_"Captain may I speak to you?" "Of course Alton." "Captain I want to speak to you about Mister Hawkins." "What has the Adolesent done now?" "nothing wrong captain but I would like to ask something..." "Well by all means ask." "Captain I see something in the boy ." _

_"Like what?" "A future.." "what kind of Future Alton?" "In the Academy." "Have you lost whats left of your mind?" "Captain hear me out. The boy is honest, hard working, and-" "and has little to no respect for athority." "what happen to standing up for the one without a name in the navy?" _

_"Alton I-" "amelia im willing to bet my reputation on this." "alright Alton if you feel that strongly about I'll take it into consederation. " "Thank you Amee." "Speaking of teenagers where is yours?" "I just noticed this it's not like her to be late.." "Like father like daughter.." Thought amelia. _

_Finally there was a small knock at the door. "Sorry captain." "everything fine cadet?" "Yes , yes. just had to find the doctor he should be along shortly." Just as she finished saying this Doctor doppler feel into the door. "Are you alright doctor?" "Yes captain your door wasn't pulled two."_

_"It doesn't unless it is latched. " "Oh.." "Well then lets get down to business shall we?" "do you believe we will have enough food and supplies to make it home captain? " "I do not seem to think so what do you think Arrow?" _

_"No I do not believe so." "Very well then cadet?" "Well captain doing the math we may make another month but that would be if one spacer didn't eat a night which we cannot afford to have." "Thats true cadet we can't . So it's settled we will make a quick stop at the megalentic acloud after our trip from Treasure planet is over." _

_The four countinued to talk right on until lunch was over. "Well I'd best leave you all to go and catch up on some of my reading then I'll be back for dinner." "Very well doctor." _

_"Now what did I do with my blasted hat?" Amelia shouted frustraited. "ame here with my pen captain." "amelia your hat it on the hook Jenny your pen is on the desk." "right thanks dad.." "Ah Alton what would we do with out you?" "not to well Im afraid." Jen stated. "You two would be fine crazy but fine." "Well we're like the three muskiteers ya know nothing comes between em!" amelia and Alton just looked at her. "what too much?" Then the all shared a good laugh. _

_"this has turned out to be an life changeing experiance hasn't it?" "Yes amee I believe it has." Jen leaned back on her father. "It seems life will always be this way." Jen thought to her self. And none of them would have it either other way. _

_All at once the Legacy lunged viloently knocking all three officer down. "what in the universe?" Jen was the first up and out of the captains stateroom. She dashed on to the quarter deck where she was followed by amelia . Doctor Doppler was already there. "Jen!" She looked it was Jim. "Whats going on?" She shook her head then Doppler announced "The star Pullcide Its gone SUPERNOVA!" Jen looked back to Jim and motioned for Jim to get a life line. _

_He understood and was there by the time said , "ALL HANDS FASTEN YOUR LIFE LINES!" Jen met the captain and doppler at the bridge. Just then she seen some bits of star hit the sails. "Captain the sails!" "MISTER ARROW SECURE THOSE SAILS!" "SECURE ALL SAILS BRACE THEM DOWN MEN!" "Cadet!" "Ma`.am?" "Go to the engine room and send up here and secure those engines,." she alued her and ran off "Jen!" It was her father. "Yeah dad?" she tried to yell over the wind. "What are you doing?" "Engine room." "Becarful Jenny!" _

_"I don't want you on the riggin dad!" "I only will if I have to!" "I love you dad!" "I love you Jen be safe go on now." she nodded and rushed off to the engine room. "whres jen?" Jim thought franicly. He haddent seen her in a while. Just then Silver lost his grip on the bow sprit. "SILVER!" After Jim got him back up he said "Tanks lad." _

_Jen finally finished with her job she ran into a small problem. the wind was pushing the door shut. "where is she!" Arrow thought refering to his daughter. Jim looked over to the first officer wondering the same thing. both were relived when they seen Jen burst out the door. and run to the bridge. "all Engines set to low power captain." "Good girl but-" "all sails secure captain!" "Good man..now release them imedietly!" _

_Jen looked just as confused as her father did but trusting her as he did all he said was "Aye Captain. You herd her men UNFERL those sails!" "What we just finished. "Tying them down!" "Make up your blooming minds!" "And cadet we need our engines at full speed!" "Yes ma'am!" _

_Then Amelia noticed her best friends and only family were both risking there lives. she knew Jen wasn't fasten to a life line. But Alton was and"Where did he go?" "Amelia." His voice startled her. "alton!" "Im going up to help the crew." "No Alton there fine.." "Amelia everything will be fine." "Let me go!" "No Amelia your place is right here I love you as my sister and i'm not letting you go up there. I'll be right back. Tell Jen not to worry." "Love you Alton." she watched him climb and seen Jen coming back. _

_"mister Hawkins secrure all life lines good and tight!" "Aye Captain." en had reached the stairs when he said "Life lines Secure captain!" "Very good!" Then a blinding flash and gusty wave hit knocking Amelia back into the mast. And Jen went over the side of the railing. "Jen!" Thankfully she grabbed the railing and Doctor doppler pulled her back in. "That was almost to close." "come on." "Hand on to your lifelines gents this is gonna be a bumpy ride." _

_Then it was all black it seemed as though they died. then the last wave came and they were blasted way from the storm." We did it!" "you did good cadet!" "doctor." Jen helped him from the ropes. "Oh captain oh my goodness. Thank you Jen. that was that was the most." Oh tish tosh acually doctor your astronomical advice was most helpful!"_

_"Thank you well I have alot of help to offer anatomiclly amadamonicly as-astronomicly." Jen followed the captain down stairs. "Well uh I congradulate you Mister silver it seems your cabin boy did a bang up job with those lifelines." they play shoved each over until Jim saw Jen. She smiled at him and mouthed "Good job." "Thanks you to." "all hands accounted for mister Arrow?" When he didnt reply she asked again "Mister Arrow?" "dad?" Jen scaned the crowd looking for him to come out._

_the instead Scroop come fourth woth something in his pinchers. "Im afraide Mister Arrow has been lost." "no.. dad..no." Jen thought in her mind. "his life line was not secure." everyone looked at Jim but Jen "no! I checked them all! He rushed to the mast to see one was indeed missing." "I swear!" "Mister Arrow was a-" Jen didnt stay to hear the rest she rushed off to the bridge and got down in a fetle position. _

_Jim went off to the other Direction. And amelia to her cabin to morn the lost of her best friend her brother. _

_...Jens POV..._

_"No.. dad no...why daddy!" I had been there for what felt like a lifetime. He was gone my father like that. I looked at my lockett dad had given me. "It's not jims fault..Jim!" He probably blamed him self for dad. I got up and ran off to find which wasnt hard he was on the riggin._

_...Jims POV..._

_"She hates me! good going the only people who seem to like you and and gah!" "Jim?" "Jen" I thought to my self. "Jim please talk to me." she sounded hurt but I cant.. "Jim if you wont look then listen these things happen I dont hate you.. I still wo=ant to be friends..." Then I herd her turn to go. "Way to go Jim!" _

_...Jen POV..._

_I was just torn my father was gone and now my best friend wont talk to me all in the same night. I ran into the cook "Listen Lass Im sorry about ye pap. " I couldnt reply I just nodded looked back to Jim and walked off and shut the door to the split stateroom. I walked in and went to my dad's room. I began to loose my self again until I herd Amelia walk in. "Jen?" She looked as if had lost- well she did loose her best friend.. "Your father was a great man...and.. im going to miss him.." _

_"Me..to." "I know dear I know."I knew now I would be living with her. "You need to go to bed jenny..your father wouldnt want you staying up so late. "I will captain.." And she walked out I know why..she was leaving to cry on her own. But I did as asked and started getting ready for bed until there was another knock at my door. _

_"Jim?" "JenI uh I want to tell ya I'm hear for you. your dad was a cool person...""He was he taught me how to bulid surfers and other tech stuff which is how I beganbeing the ships expert. " Finally my resolve broke tears once again returned._

_"Come here." Jim coaxed. My knees went weak and next thing I knew we were sitting on the floor my head laying into his chest. "why did he do it! I told him not to go up there!" "he loved you Jenny." We stayed like that all through the night he sat right by my side and didnt leave till I feel asleep._


	29. a broken trust

_a/n Well heres the chapter after the dreaped supernova scene...no it wont be the last time a hear abt Arrow. Now the effects will really hit Jen... you'll see when. .. _

_I woke up the next mroning still on the floor with something over me. Jims jackett. and a note. _

_Dear Jen ,_

_I made a promise to your dad that'd I always be there for you . I'm sorry about what happen... And yes I still wanna be friends! :) Feel better soon I hate to see you cry!_

_Your friend,_

_Jim Hawkins_

_I smiled for the first time since dad's loss. I got up fixed my hair and noticed Amelia had put his hat on his desk. I surpressed the urge to cry a new and only snapped a salute to him. "Be with me daddy." I walked out side to find Jim chaseing Morph. "Need some help? "I called. He stopped and looked at me ,"Sure! Uh how ya doing?" " Better not good but im okay." _

_"Good come on let get us a morph!" I ran down the stairs and asked. "What'd he do? " "Took my-" He just and lurged for his boot." "Boot. " he looked to where morph and went down. The little blob came back and turn in to an intergerlactic Puffer. and squirted me and Jim with water. "Thats it you little squid!" He prceeded to play whack-a-morph with him. until he didnt come back up. "lets look in the galley!" _

_He followed behind me trying to put on his boot. he fell down the steps on his butt. I shushed him and pointed toward the barrel. He peered over and shouted "Busted!" I laughed at the sight of both of them "Heyy count me in!" I jumped in aswell not really sure why. We began to climb back out until we herd."What we're sayin is were sick of all this waiting!" Birdbrain mary?" "there's only four of them!" Hands said. "Ve are vant to move!" who could only be meltdown. "Who's leading them!" Jim looked at me. The he looked through a hole in the barrel "We don't move till we got the treasure in hand!" _

_"Silver?" I nearly fell over- but but but last night he was so kind when daddy- "I ssay we kill em all now!" Scroop said. "I say whats ta says." He grabbed Scroop by the neck and countinued. "Disobey MY orders like that stunt you pulled with -" "Daddy? So he kne what happen?" Jim put his hand on my sholder. "Or so help me YOU'LL BE JOININ 'IM " He slung Scroop to the side of the barrel. "Ssstrong talk but I know otherwissse." He reached into the barrel Jim covered my mouth and I cover his. "Don't look down DON't look down!" I said in my mind. "You got something ta say Scroop itsss that boyyyy me thinksss you gotta sssoft sspot for 'im and that cadet too.. I woulda gotten her instead of Arrow but sshe wasss to bussy runnin around." _

_"Now mark me! Tha lotta ya I care about one ting and one ting only! Flints trove ya think I'd risk it all for some nose wipeing lil welps?" "what wasss it now ooh you gots the makingsss of greatness in yasss and you comforted tha cadet after I killed Arrow, "Shut yer yap I cozied up to those kids to keep 'im off our scent But I aint gone softe-" "PLANET HO!" I felt numb... I looked to jim he looked on verge of tears. We raised up out of the barrel with both looks of hurt on our faces._

_"S-Silver he is a pirate." "a pirate killed my father..." We both looked to one another and said in unison "Pirates! "Jim we gotta tell the captain." "right come on!" We rushed to the door only to be met with Silver at the top. "Jimbo, C-Cadet? Playing games are we?" We backed up to the nearest table. "Yeah we're playing games."Silver had his metle hand behind his back when I herd the unmisstakeable sound of a pistol cocking. "I never liked games alway hated ta loose." _

_"He's gonna shot us!" "Yeah me two!" Jim took some needle nose pliers and shoved em in Silver cyborge leg. He grabbed my wrist. We both went on a mad dash to the captains quarter. Wierdly I found out I was more in shape then Jim probably all thoughs climbs in the riggin. _

_We burst through the captains door a nd Jim Slamed it with the dead bolt. "Cadet?" It was Amelia. "Captain the crew it's mutinizing!" "What!" Doctor Doppler looked perplexed. But Amelia sprug into action and went over to the gun case. "Pirates, on my ship? I'll see them all hang!" she pulled out the map . " Docotr ever used one of these?" Well I've seen well i've read." He set it off on accident almost hitting the captain. "No , No im not." "Mister Hawkins! Protect this with your life! Cadet gaurd his back. "Aye captain." But when she tossed it to Jim Morph intercepted it with his mouth. _

_"Morph give it back!" I went over to help him wrestle it from the little blob of goo. Once we had it Amelia threw me a gun. Then we herd Then trying to cut threw the door. "We need outta here!" Delbert shouted. "I have idea!" "what is it cadet?" "Shoot threw the floor!" "Crazy but just might work! go on then." With that I blasted my laser pistol at the ground and shot a good sized hole in the floor. _

_Amelia went down first then . "Okay Jim your turn." "No you go first." "No! I gotta watch your back you got the map now please let me do I job and go!" "I made a promise to your dad im not about to break!" then we herd Silver so I took Jim shoved him down the hold and jumped down right after him._

_We began to run down the corrador which amelia was leading us to the long boat bay. We jumped down the stairs , Delbert tried but failed. so Amelia pulled him in. "THANK YOU!" He shouted when I grabbed his hand before he feel onto the launch bay doors. Amelia looked at me and I knew what she wanted me two do , dad had alway went over emergency procedures with me. Jim jumped into the long boat but we both had to lift . When he fel in with a thud I seen the launch bay door opening I looked up and seen Amelia heading our way so I did a frount flip into the boat. _

_Followed seconds later by amelia right after she landed the pirates lasted thier way in. "Chew on this you pus filed boils!" I herd Amelia shout then things went from bad to wrose first morph got the map from Jim then Siver stopped the boat from leaving. _

_"Jim go get it im right behind you !" I began shooting as I jumped down I seen delbert shot down the lighting machine in the middle of the room. knocking out a few pirates. I seen three pirates approching so used reflection to help me and I shot there guns from them. _

_"Cadet we are leaving!" "Jim come on!" I jumped into the boat Jim on other hand didnt. I looked back to Delbert loosing grip on his shirt and I drove an got his hand just in time. "Your suppose land IN the boat. "Thanks Jen." "Captain Laser ball at 12 o'clock!" "Delbert shouted. She tried to move boat outta the way but we didnt have such luck we were hit. _

_The boat was heading for the ground we began to to flip over Jim and delbert came my side. "Guys get over we'll flip!" After we shifted we hit some mushroom like thing and hit the ground...hard. _


	30. moving on with out you

_a/n this is it completeing this tonight! Read and review Sequel on it's way!_

_It was all black for moment and quite. "Jen?" "Yea Jim? " "You okay?" "Yeah help me get this off of us." We raised the longboat up. "Ouch." i herd Jim say and shood up. "Well wasn't THAT fun.." "Oh my goodness...that was more fun then I ever want to have again." The docotr said as Jim extended his hand out to me._

_"thanks." I whisperd. "that wasnt one of my Gossemer landings. " Then we herd Amelia fall over in pain "Captain!" Me and Delbert both said. "Oh dont fuss." She said as we raised her up. "Just bruiseing cup of tea and i'll be right as rain..mister hawkins?" "Captain.." I whispered and pointed to the real Jim. "The map if you please." when Jim brought out the map it began to float and then turned into...morph? "Morph? Where's tha map!" Jim began chaseing the blob after he reveled he switched places with the map._

_"Stifle the blob and get low. we've got company." Amelia annouced as she ducked under the long boat. "We'll need a more defenceable possition. Mister Hawkins scout ahead. You two Cadet." "But captain your gonna need some one other than the docotor with a gun if-" "Cadet do not go against orders!" I wanted to argue more but couldnt. _

_Angery at her stubborness and my slef I stormed off with Jim behind me I stopped and turn when I herd amelia cry in pain. Then countinued to sotrm off. "Jen! Jen slow down a second." "What is it Jim? " I said not turning. "What's tha matter?" "Matter! Jim what isnt the matter? Im mad at my self cuz I couldnt do MY job!" "what you mean it's my fault the map is lost," "I was suppose to help you with it." _

_"you saved my life, helped get us landed and got us out of the stateroom." "Jim I could do ALL That but I- couldn't " Couldn't?" "I could save my father from falling over! i should have stayed with him I shoulda went up there let him care for the engines." "then you'd be gone Jen.. He'd be proud of you right now. Your ONLY 15."_

_"your right Jim..thanks not many people have tried to talk me down other than...my dad." "Your welcome..what'd friends for?" We walked deeper into the forest. I went over a giant tree branch first then Jim followed. We stopped when we herd someone behind us. Jim hushed morph and we both reached for our guns._

_Jim inched closer to investegate then, "Ahh!" "AHH!" Jim and I both also screamed. he fell back an knock me over."Oh I dont believe it! a carbon based life for and his mate have come to rescue me at last! I just wanna hug ya an squeeze ya! "Okay would you let go of me?" Jim told the robot. I helped pull him off him. "Oh sorry, sorry." "My name is..uh...my name is..." Morph made a kuookuoo sound. "B.E.N! thats right im B.E.N, Bio-electronic navigator...ooops." He knocked his compass out. "And you are? " Jim" "pleaser to meet you you my fine lady are?" "Uh im Jen. Alright Jenny and Jimmy." "Its Jen...And jim." I didnt want to be called Jenny thats what dad called me. "Anyway. " "listen B.E.N. We've gotta find a place to hide there pirates chasing us." Oh pirates dont get me started on pirates. I dont like them." _

_"That makes three of us." I said as we turned to leave. "I Remember captain flint." "Wait wait wait you knew captain Flint?" "I think he sufferd from mood swings but im not a tharapist in anyway- you let me know when im rambleing." "Then you gotta know about the treasure?" "Treasure?" "Yeah Flint trove.." "Loot of a thousand worlds?" Morph turned into treasure in a chest._

_"ITs uh its uh little fuzzy...wait wait ... i rrrrremember I do its TREASURE lots of treasure buried in the centriod centriod centriod of the mechanism And there is BIG door opening and closeing opening and closeing. And captain Flint want to make sure no one could still his treasure so I help him to'AHHHH in accsessable...reboo reboot rebboot!" "JIm!" "B.E.n..sLAP!" "And you are?" wait what about the treasure?" I wanna say larry?" "No he jim and im Jen we just went over this !" "im sorry my memory isnt what it used to be i've lost my mind i've lost my mind you havent found it have you?" he began to pat us down and showed us his missing part in his head. "Look we really got to go so uh were gonna ya know." _

_"Oh...go ahead i understand i do its just...bye." "Jim..." I said turning around we glanced at one another. "Alright you can come but your gonna have to stop takeing." "HUZZAH! " he said and rached to us and jumped on jim. "And stop touching us!" "touching and talking too bit no no's." "Alright I think we should.' B.E.N . Grabbed orr wrists "So much for no touching and talking. " I said dryly. "Canwe make a quick pit stop my my place? Kinda urgent." "BEN you just solved our problem!" _

_We walked back to find the captain and Doctor where we left them. Delbert ended up carrying her. Once we got there it was nearly sunset. "Pardon the mess people when your a bachalor, isnt that sweet I like old fashion romance dont you? How 'bout drinks for the happy couple?" "oh uhew no thank you we dont drink and we're not a couple." they smiled to one another. "Uh look at these markings there probaby from and angeint culture." _

_", stop anyone who tries to apporach. ooo." She said in pain. "Yes now listen to me stop giving orders for a few miliseconds. and lay still." "Very forceful Docotr go on say something else." Before he could B.E.N Shouted. "HEY LOOK IT'S SOME MORE OF YOUR BUDDIES...HEY FELLAS WE'RE OVER HERE FELLAS." "B.E.N. no!" Was all I could say before shots rang out. Jim pulled him down. "Jen!" "coming !" We shot at the pirates barely missing. then we were outta bullets. The we herd "come out. if its alright..uh I'd like to speak to the cap'n just a lil palrava..no tricks" _

_"Prabably going to try and bargin for the map doubtless pestalental uh!" "Captain!" Delbert said warningly. "That mean he thinks we still have it!" "Jim where are you going?" "Jen he thinks we got the map ets see what he wants" "Jim he is a pirate!" "It's fine I got this okay?" "Okay well if he shoots you and you dont die i'll kill you." "Settle down I got Jen Arrow on my side what can go wrong?" _

_He smiled and climbed out. "Everything.." I thought to my self. I herd Silver threaten to shoot us with the __**Legacy's**__ cannons which would quite literly blow us to kingdom come. When Jim came back I stood there. He stopped looked at my and shook his head and went around. I knew that ment we were in trouble. _

_Later on Jim and I were sitting in the corner he had fallen asleep and soon I did to and I began to dream._

_**"Where am I? where is everyone? Jim?Captain? doctor? B.E.N?" "Jenny." "Dad?" I jumped. "Jenny it's okay." there he was just standing there like nothing had happen. "Daddy!" I ran to him and hugged him." "It's okay jenny." **_

_**"Daddy why'd you go?" "Jen listen to me. your going to be fine..alright? i need you to pull our team through this. you can do it Jen." "Dad i can't not with out you please dont leave me." "I'll seen sooner than you think Jenny. " "Dad I dont want to wait till im gone." "Im not gone Jen you'll see. I love you baby girl." **_

_**"I love you daddy." With that he smiled and I was awoken by water splashing me from the celing.**_


	31. endings always bring begnnings

_got up and looked over Jim was asleep Delber tand Amelia were talking I got up and went to the opening and thinking about what i herd my father say. Could he still be alive?" "Jen?" "Oh hey Jim I didnt mean to wake you." "Na I got wet." "Me two." _

_"Jen?" "Mhm?" "how did you know about the navigators?" "My father told me all about them." "you miss him huh?" i knodded. "Jen we may die tomorrow so..I wanna tell you I lo-" "what?" "love you." "Jim I-I love you two." "Gentlemen lady, we got to...stay to togeather and..and.." "And what we must stay to geather and WHAT?" "Doctor you have wonderful eyes..." "shes lost her mind!" "You've gotta help her!" "Dang it Jim im an astronimer not a doctor well I am a doctor but not that kind of doctor i have a doctoret you cant help people so you just sit there and your usless." _

_"It's okay doc it's okay." I kneeled down next to him and patted his shoulder. And i stood us and walked to jim. "he's got the map were dead, if we try to leave were dead if we stay here-" "Were dead were dead were dead were dead!"Shouted morph. Jim sighed and i walked over to him putting my arm around him. "Jim my dad use to say when ever you get backed into a corner a trap door will always open. " _

_"I think i'll slip out the back door," "Backdoor?" Jim and I both said running over to help B.E..n "Oh yea you get this delightful breeze through here. "B.E.N? What is all this stuff?" "You mena the miles and miles of mechinery the goes through the enitre corse of this planet? "Yeah?" I said. "...not a clue.." "...Oh.." "Doc I think I found a way outta here!" "Jim I want to go." "Jen stay here they need someone who can well shoot a gun." "..true." "Jim no wait the captain orderd us to-" He was gone. "Woof." "Its going to fine Dr." "Jen you know when I met you and she assinged me to you I thought i was going to have to babysit you the enitre time...I was dead wrong." _

_"Ah dont worry the feeling was mutual." i smiled and went and sat in the shadows. After what could have only been about half and hour I herd movement. but before I could act pirates were in out hideout. I stayed where I was and cocked my gun. They quickly grabbed Amelia and Delbert. Tied them up. "Where's your cabin boy or your cadet Cap'n?" Silver questioned not expecting an awnser. "That Mister Silver is none of your buissiness." _

_"Well Jeanine if your gonna do it , do it!" I stood up and pointed my gun at silver. "looking for me?" "Ah boys doncha worry she wont be pullin no-" I did but i didnt shoot Silver just off in another direction to prove my point well. "Ya shouldnta done that cadet." Then Scroop apperd knocking me down. "I'm going to enjoy this jusssst like I did your daddy." He grabbed me a threw me against the wall holding my like he did jim . I kicked him in the head "why you good for nothing navy brat!" I swung and punched him. but he came back doing the same. "!" Silver stopped him..but why? i wondered. The othr pirates pulled me up_

_"Come along lass I needs ta have a chat wit cha." We went outside the cave well I was drug out side the cave but Turnbuckel and mealtdown. they shoved me \. "Now lass listen ire." "why s hould i listen you the likes of you?" " "Listen i didnt mean fer that to happen about ye pap. He was a good man and I didnt want any dealths on me honor I didnt." "I dont believe that." "listen lass they'll kill ye and Jimbo but follow my lead and I wont. act like you normally would they wont harm ye i promis ye that." _

_the he spoke louder. "So Cadet you in?" "what?" "Join me!" he winked to show me what he was doin." No! why would I ever join you?" "fine if you wont join me your gonna help me one way or another." He pulled me by my arm back to wear Amelia and Delbert was "Now cap'n if ya dont tell me I'll make sure the rest of ye crew is gone." He pulled me on over. "I'd be a sham looseing your crew on one mission yer first mate and cadet. " _

_"Silver you harm the girl and so help me I'll-" "Tell me were Jimbo is or She'll met the same fate as ." "He's on the ship ." "captain!" They tied me up and put me with the others. "Why did you do that?" "I promised your father i'd look out for you Jen!" "If he was here this wouldnt have happen.." I thought "jen arrow why cant you do anything right?" Scroop was leaving to find Jim he said. "I'll see you when I get back hybrid." _

_We waited for an hour no Jim or Scroop then there came out jim, b.e.n and morph he was ambushed. "Yer jst like me Jimbo ya hates tas loose . He tried to open it but failed "Open it!" He ordered jim. Jim Glared at him . "I'd do it or loose ye girlfriend ire." "Jen!" "Jim!"Silver cocked his gun at me looked at amelia and delbert they both said yes but when silver threaten them she said no. _

_He open it. "Stay ire!" Silver hsouted at me. "Jen you okay? "" Yep just been tied up by pirates no big deal.""im gonna get us outta this Jen you'll see."the he bargined with silver to let us go but we had to stay in the longboaat with mealtdown. "All my life I dreamed of an adventure like this. Im just sorry I couldnt have been more helpful to you two." "Dont be daft you been very helpful...truely." "We couldnt have gotten threw that storm with out you." I was secreatly untieing the ropes from my hands like dad had taught me. _

_I feel like such a usless weaking! with a bnormally thin wrists?" "what about your wrists? Amelia and I looked at one another. "Uh excuse my brutish er pirate. "What are you doing I whispered harshly. "Is your body to fat for your teeny tiny head Or it you head to tieeny tiny for you big fay body?" "Er I pumble you good!" The I broke free. "Yes im sure you will but I have one more question...is this yours?"_

_"Well Mister Mealtdown anwser the good Doctor is it?" I too had gotten a gun. "You have two choices surrender or be shot." "I surrender! All my allegeince to the royal navy!" Witht that he tied him self up. "Cadet look we've got campany." Delbert said untieing all the pirates were on borad and had surrendered in order fdor us to save there lives. "JENNY!" "B.e.n?" I helped him which he fell in. "Jenny we gotta go the planet is gonna explode." Where is Jim?" _

_"He's back there with silver." "Come on we gotta go." We cant leave jimmy!" " were not!" I told Amelia what was going on and had the Legacy rewired due to B.E.N having to unplug her why I dont know. When I came up we were getting Jim. I leaned over and helped him up but not Silver , Jim got him. "Jen you okay? ""Yes i'll be fine come on." we went up to the bridge."Cap'n you droped from the heavens in the nicka-" "Save your clap trap for the judge Silver. "_

_We were standing at the bridge making good time till we were safe until a pice of planet hit the mizzin sail and we on had 30 % of the motors left. "I have an idea Jen come on!" Jim said jumping over the bridge. "We have to turn around!" "What ?" Amelia shouted. "where you going cadet?" "Captain a plan is better than no plan." _

_"Whatcha need?" "Jen we're going to build a surfer!" "That i can do!" I went over and took apart the cannon and got parts from the mizzin. he got the body. "We gotta attach it!" Delbert was argueing with our plan. "Listen to the kids!" Silver shouted. "What'd ya need?" "Some way to attach this!" "We needa torch or something but we cant carry one on ship-" Silver had one in his robotic arm. "Or we do. " I helped them put it up. "Jen I love you and if I dont make it-" "Jim you will.I loveyou two." He looked at me then to silver then B.E.N shouted 58 seconds! "No matter what happens keep the ship head for that portal!" _

_The he left. "Silver?" "aye?" "Why did you save me from Scroop please I want to know?" "I owed it to yer pap to make sur ya was safe ." "Thank you." The i walked back to the bridge. then the count down began it got quite then we was back in Montressor territory. "He did it!" Ben hugged me and fell down I ran down the steps right in frount of jim. "Jen.." "Jim!" We hugged._

_...Third person..._

_"She smells nice." The they both got congradulated. and Jim went off to find  
Jim. Jen stood at the frount of the boat knowing what he was doing. "Ready to go home?" she turned around. "about that earlier. uh Jen. "He took her hand. "Jim?" "Will you be my girl friend? " "Jim before this trip had you asked that i'd a laughed. but yes.." "Really?" Mhm." He raised her into the air. and they kissed. _

_After docking she looked one last time at her fathers room. "I'll see you soon daddy." "Jen?" "Yeah?" "Come on i wantcha to meet my mom!" "Your mom?" "Yes..mom this is Cadet Jen Arrow, my girl friend. Jen this is my mom Sarah Hawkins." "Pleasure ma'am." "Same to you." _

_a year later Jim had got into intersteller but no one else but Jen knew cause he was in her squad the grand opening of the BenBow. "come on Jen." She inter locked arms with him. "you look dashing." The they entered. unt his year Amelia married Delbert and a week ago had four youngg healthy babies. "Aalli, Calli, Halli and Dilln.. there only son who looked just like his father. the crowd cheered and everyone danced Jen danced with B.E.N and Jim with his moterh and Amelia and Delbert while morph watched the babies. _

_then when it calmed down they stood next to the window looking out into the stars. _

_A/n theres the story sequel on the way _


	32. Quick authors notethank you

_**Heyy you guys TMNTDisneyFan here okay alot of you faved and alerted this story after I was finished well this story has a squel to it tat is all I wanted to tell you all :) It doesnt stop here I was to thank you all for your wonderful comments and watching f the story :) the Sequel is called 'lost and found treasures' **_

_**Once again Thanks! :D Hope to see you all on the next one. **_

_**~TDF**_


End file.
